


Rising of Masters

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hentai, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Ash’s adventure to Hoenn takes a surprising twist when three young men who have traversed the vast Pokemon World join up with him and help him on his quest to become a Pokemon Master, while also showing him how to truly experience the pleasures of being a free trainer.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Hello Hoenn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab between ZeroRestraints, Kingkjdragon, and FamousFox23

Gentle waves lapped at the side of the cruise ship as it made its way through the water towards Littleroot the gate way point for the Hoenn region and on this ship were two special people one the young trainer from Pallet town on his third adventure, the 16 year old  **Ash Ketchum** .

He was a handsome young man with a lean body structure and tan skin. He had wild raven-black hair and amber brown eyes. The years of travelling had helped him develop a nice set of lean muscles that would entice many wandering eyes from firm pecs, defined biceps, strong legs, and a tight bubble butt. Stuffed in his pants was a very nice 10-inch dick and fist-sized balls.

He wore a blue hoodie over a black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a red cap. On his shoulder was his trusty partner  **Pikachu (M)** .

The other person was a dark 17 year old male, named  **Rian** . His hair as black as pitch which spikes going down to the nape of his neck, eyes that are a light shade of a mix of honey and amber brown, he is lean athletic figure with compact muscles that run along his arms, legs, and chest. Streamlined would be the right word to describe him as he is not big nor do his muscles bulge like a bodybuilder, but he is ripped, his muscles were defined and cut to look as if they were chiseled from stone. He has milk chocolate smooth skin not a single hair anywhere to be found, aside from his crotch. He has tattoos along his body, that run along his arms.

He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, as his  outfit consists of a silver hat and a blue cape held together by a Sapphire gem and blue cravat, over a silver vest, white shirt, silverish colored trousers, and blue boots with silver studs. He also has a silver and blue shoulder bag . He had on two bracelets with what appeared to be symbols almost shaped like the Pokemon Unknown.

Of course the peaceful cruise was about to be interrupted by a trio of villains bent on one thing. Sneaking around the ship the trio whispered as they saw their target looking out over the ocean, his eyes shining as he saw new and familiar Pokemon in the water and sky above.

INSERT TEAM ROCKET MOTTO HERE-   
**(AN: None of us wanted to kill our brain cells by writing this)**

Ash simply gave the annoying trio a deadpanned look after hearing their incessant motto for quite possibly the billionth time. Pikachu was sharing the same look.

“Ugh! You guys again?” he groaned in annoyance. “Seriously! Didn’t you give me enough trouble back in Kanto and Johto? Why’d you follow me here to Hoenn?”

“Ash?” Rian asked, looking at the so called three members of Team Rocket with a look of annoyance mixed with something along the lines of pure anger. “Do you know these ...idiots?”

“Ugh… unfortunately,” Ash replied. “They’ve been following ever since I pretty much started my journey. Heck! They’re the ones that nearly made me miss this ship to Hoenn and the ones that got Pikachu sick! Heck, if it wasn’t for you Rian, Pikachu might still be sick.”

Rian chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah, nothing to it Ash.” He smiled, he had only managed to help him with some small amount of his Pokemon’s help not to mention ensuring that Pikachu was healthy and safe. “It was no issue, I was just doing what I thought was right to help out. Now, how do we deal with these fools?”

“Who are you calling fools?!” screamed the angry redhead Jessie.

“We’re no ones fools!” Growled James bearing his teeth at them. 

“Well, that’s debatable between the two of you.” Meowth smirked, earning him a double fist to the head from an enraged Jessie and James. 

Rian’s eyebrow was twitching, and it was twitching badly. “And like that, I felt two or three of my brain cells die just from being near these idiots.” He shook his head. “Can we get rid of them? Please before I lose what little sanity I have left?”

“Believe me I’ve tried,” Ash groaned. “They’ve been burned, shocked, sprayed, thrown, kicked, and everything short of throwing the kitchen sink at them. They are like cockroaches, just keep coming back.”

“COCKROACHES?!” the Rocket trio yelled all red-faced in fury.

“Then by all means, let me handle these insects.” Rian said, as he pulled out a specially designed Pokeball this one being black, and red. “My darling Tigre, Come on out and wreck these fools.” He tossed the Pokeball into the air, watching as it popped open and from the Pokeball out came a Pokemon neither Team Rocket or Ash had ever seen. 

“Roar!” The Pokemon is a bipedal, [ feline ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/feline) Pokémon with a muscular build. It has a short snout with a small red nose, bright green eyes with yellow sclera, and tiny, pointed ears. Large tufts of red fur extend from its cheeks, and much of its face is also red. The upper half of its muzzle and the top and back of its head are black. A thin red stripe runs vertically along its head to its snout, where it splits into a V-shape over its eyes. Its torso is gray with several black stripes and seems to resemble a wrestler tank-top; the front and back both have a single vertical stripe up the center, crossed by two horizontal lines. Around Incineroar's waist is a belt formed from flames that somewhat resembles a championship wrestling belt. In the front center is a small, yellow flame shape. The arms, legs, and tail are all red with black stripes forming bands around them. The arms have three stripes, spiky tufts of black fur over the shoulders, and large five-fingered hands with white claws and a single light red pad on the palm. Its legs have only two stripes and simple three-toed paws, and the tail has one stripe and a tuft of spiky black fur around the tip. 

“Ash, Idiots, say hello to my beloved Tigre.” Rian smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Tigre, meet your misplaced aggression.” Tigre growled, a feral almost snarling grin on his face as he eyed Team Rocket like they were a sack of meat. “I do hope you three can take a beating.” Incineroar cracked his knuckles. “He’s eager to bust some skulls.”

The trio screamed as the muscular tiger pounced upon them.

While wincing at the painful display of torment that the rocket trio was being put through, Ash was also amazed at the sight of a Pokemon he had never seen before. “Whoa! What kind of Pokemon is that Rian? Is it from Hoenn?”

Rian giggled, buffing his nails on his shirt. “Nope, my darling Tigre is from another region altogether. The Alola Region actually a nice place to go and visit when you wish to go on vacation and want to see all kinds of Pokemon you’ve only seen in your dreams.”

“Wow, amazing. I’ll definitely have to check it out,” Ash said in awe. The pair continued to watch as Tigre decimated the idiot trio. Ash began to feel slightly bad for them, but it was only fleeting as he recalled all the times they had caused him trouble. Another thought instead plagued Ash’s mind. “Hey Rian, do you really think I should call Professor Oak and bring over some of my other Pokemon?” At the moment, Ash only had Pikachu on his person.

Prior to leaving for Hoenn, Ash had left the rest of his Pokemon at the Oak Ranch so he could catch and befriend plenty of new ones. This included ones he had released or had set off to training like Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Primeape, Haunter, Charizard and Squirtle. He had also caught Larvitar and his mother Tyranitar who were living a peaceful life at his home with Tyranitar becoming his mother’s pokemon.

Rian hummed, rubbing his chin as he thought about on how to respond to Ash’s question. “Well, if you want my honest truth I say you should.” He held his hand up, stopping Ash from speaking. “Listen Ash, I can understand that you care for your Pokemon from your strongest to your weakest no matter the type, shape, or size, you really truly care about them. And while wanting to relive the experience of first starting your journey can be fun you have to take into consideration how your Pokemon feel about it, did they want to come along? Did they want to have the chance to travel with you again? Did they want the chance to go out and battle stronger Pokemon to gain better experience to grow along side you and help you attain your goal of becoming a Pokemon master?” He paused, wanting Ash to take it all in. “What I am saying is, you are doing what you want for you, but are you doing what’s right for your Pokemon simply leaving them behind and letting them not have a chance to see all the new things you get to see? To deepen the bond between you and your Pokemon so that no matter what through thick and thin they can count on you just like you count on them.”

Ash was left pondering on Rian’s words, considering what he said and mentally deciding what he should do once they reached Littleroot town.

As for Pikachu, he was sitting with a bucket of popcorn as he watched the massacre before them with a big smile.

**~Scene Break~**

“Come on May! Ember is faster than your bike, and you loved riding her when we were younger,” A male voice said as a large Arcanine stood next to a shiny Rapidash with a sleek black coat and dancing blue flames for her mane. 

On the Arcanine’s back sat a 16 year old male with dark brown hair, sun kissed skin, and striking eyes of golden hazel standing 6 ft tall with a swimmers build he wore, a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, a black windbreaker with gold accents over top and a white scarf completed the image. This was  **Kelly Maple** , son of Norman Maple the Petalburg gym leader, he was also a grand Master Contest Champion, since he like many had started his journey at 10, though his twin sister had chosen not too and Max was their little brother was only 9 right now. Kelly was an accomplished trainer having entered several leagues and placed decently in all of them so he had convinced his sister to start her journey at the same time he made his second attempt at the Hoenn Championship.

“C-Cut me some s-s-slack.” Groaned the female who was huffing and puffing as she tried to catch up to the Arcanine, already her face was flushed and she was dripping with sweat. “I-I’m not a-as fast as a Pokemon!” She gasped out, desperately trying to keep up on her bike.

This was  **May Maple** , the twin sister of Kelly. She was a few inches shorter than him and had a lean but soft figure. She had a definite hourglass shape that consisted of an astounding F-cup chest that bounced as she huffed and matching big butt that flexed about in the bike seat. She had brown hair styled into a pair of long bangs, and bright blue eyes. She wore a tight red top that clung to her bosom, a white skirt and tight black short-shorts, yellow sneakers and a red bandanna. 

“B-Besides! I-I still like Ember...I-I just didn’t want to rely on your Pokemon is all,” May tried to defend herself. However, the reality was that due to an event in her childhood, she had been pretty much afraid of Pokemon and didn’t really want much to do with them. Kelly knew the reason and did not pry often, but he had wanted his sister to get over her fear and see the amazing things he had.

“Sure But we still have a bit before Littleroot Town,” Kelly said pulling open his windbreaker showing off 10 pokeballs and picking one up to return Ember the Rapidash.

“Y-Yeah, and I get my f-first P-Pokemon,” May said nervously. She was looking down before a sound caught her ear.

“Duskull~”

May looked up, only to see the bony face of a Duskull.

“ **_EEEEEEP!_ ** ” She screamed before booking it on her bike, quickly bypassing her brother and his Arcanine in a comedic style.

“Really,” Kelly said looking at the Duskull who shrugged and floated off into the woods.

**~Scene Break~**

“Wow, this is so awesome!” Ash said as he rode behind Rian atop of one of the older trainer’s pokemon. 

After taking care of the Team Rocket trio, the pair had arrived in Littleroot Town. Rian offered to give Ash a ride over to Professor Birch’s lab, which Ash happily accepted. He was surprised however when said ride was another Pokemon.

“Yeah pretty fun isn’t it.” Chuckled Rian, as he and Ash rode on the back on another one of Rian’s Pokemon this one being his own little Arcanine he named Inferno. The swift Fire Type moving with speeds that would put even some of the other normal Arcanine to shame. “My darling Inferno here is as swift as the wind, heck he can even keep up with some Rapidash.” He smirked “Given the right incentive.” He chuckled, reaching up to run his hand through Inferno’s fur making the dog like Pokemon give a happy bark. 

“Still, this is awesome,” Ash said with a big grin. “Right Pikachu?”

“Pika-Pika!” Pikachu cheered happily.

“Heh,” Ash chuckled. “You know, I kinda always wanted my own Arcanine, but never really found any wild Growlithes. Do you think you can help me get one?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind helping you find one.” Rian chuckled. “I am sure that with me and Inferno by your side you’ll have a Growlithe in no time.” 

“Thanks Rian,” Ash said, wrapping his arms around Rian’s waist, blushing slightly as he did. “So how much longer till we get to the Professor’s lab?”

Rian’s own cheeks gained a slight red tinge of their own. “Shouldn’t be that much longer, honestly it takes a shorter time to get their by Pokemon then some would think.” He paused. “Of course, I just hope that he actually is in his lab when we get there.”

“What do you mean?” Ash asked.

“Well, the professor has a bit of a habit of not being where he’s supposed to be.” Rian sighed shaking his head. “He likes to wander.”

“So you’ve met him before?” Ash asked, already knowing that Rian had been a trainer for a good bit longer than him.

“On a few occasions, of course some of those occasions I happen to meet him...as he is being chased by Pokemon.” Rian chuckled awkwardly. “The Professor really likes to get up close with his findings and sometimes the Pokemon don't really like it.”

“Huh...kinda understand that,” Ash said, remembering all the close encounters he had in the past. His thoughts were shaken when he spotted a large building coming close. “Hey, is that the lab?”

“Huh, oh yeah it is!” Rian smiled, as he caught sight of the familiar building in sight. “Alright Inferno, lets get there with post haste no doubt the professor should be there waiting for us.” 

“Arcanine!” The large fire type barked, legs tensing as he poured on the speed making it to the building in no time before skidding to a stop. Lowering himself down, he let Rian and Ash slide right off of him. 

“Thanks Inferno, now why don't you get a nice long rest.” Rian said taking out Inferno’s Pokeball and putting him back inside. “Come on, let’s go see if the good Professor is in.”

“Right,” Ash said. The two walked over to the front door and Ash rang the doorbell. The pair heard voices coming from inside before finally the door opened, surprising them both.

“Oh, hello there,” greeted a male voice. This voice belonged to an 18-year-old young man named  **Malik** . Malik was a towering figure built with light tan skin and large thick muscles that seemed to bulge and ripple within his tight-fitting dull blue military clothing with even the slightest flex. He had a broad chest and thick arms and legs. His head sported wild black spiky hair with azure highlights and a pair of sky blue eyes. He had a set of black fingerless gloves with silver knuckles and a set of bulky black steel-toed boots. Around his waist was a black leather belt that had several pokeballs attached to it. “I’m guessing you two must be Rian and Ash, right? The Professor said you’d be coming over sometime today.”

“Yeah we are, I am going to assume that he’s in yes?” Asked Rian, as he had a feeling that the Professor wasn’t in the lab behind teen before them. 

“Heh, sorry you just missed him,” Malik replied. “He found out a pack of Poochyenas were nearby and wanted to check them out. I told him that you two and a few others were coming today, but sadly he thought he’d be able to go and come back fast enough. Sadly his feet run faster than his common sense. Oh, I’m sorry. I haven’t introduced myself yet. The name’s Malik, Prof. Birch’s temporary assistant.”

“Hi there Malik,” Ash greeted. “I’m Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu.”

“Pikachu!” Pikachu greeted happily.

Rian gave a small smile, and a wave. “And I am Rian, it’s nice to meet you Malik, mind if we come in knowing the professor it will be a bit before we see him and I for one can say that we’d like a little break.”

“Of course, come in,” Malik said, letting the pair come in. “Sorry about the mess. I swear that it wasn’t attached, the Professor would lose his own head.”

“He’s not wrong,” said a handsome adult man with green hair and glasses wearing a labcoat. “Hello there young ones. I am Joshua, Professor Birch’s head assistant. Sorry that he is not here to greet you.”

“It’s no big, I’m used to him randomly running off to go and observe Pokemon.” Rian said, waving his hand dismissively. “I just know, one of these days one of them is gonna manage to bite him in the butt for getting to close and annoying them.” 

“Honestly, you would not be wrong,” Joshua replied. “Sadly he does get into near trouble a lot of the time. At the very least he did not take the starter pokemon this time.” He gestured to a set of pokeballs on a desk.

“I’ll say,” Malik replied. “Last time he took them, the newbie trainers had to wait until he got back. It was annoying to deal with.”

“Whoa!” Ash exclaimed, his eyes all starry. “So these pokeballs have the starters of the Hoenn region? Can I see them?” Before Malik could answer, there was another knock at the door.

“I got it,” Maliks said before opening the door, revealing none other than Kelly and May. “Yes, can I help you two?”

“Hey we’re here for my sister to pick up her starter,” Kelly said with a smile a set of dark black pokeballs on his waist just hidden by his windbreaker.

“Oh right, you must be the Maple twins then,” Malik said with a smile. “Huh, so you two are Norman’s kids. Well, I can say that the good looks definitely got passed down. Come in.”

“Wow full house, and no sign of him so he must be off in the woods,” Kelly said moving towards Josuha and asking about how his pokemon where doing.

“Hey Kelly they are doing good though Waves is in need of some exercise being confined to the lake is not healthy for it,” Joshua said talking with Kelly like old friends since they were in fact old friends.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Ash asked in confusion, Pikachu matching said confusion.

“Of course Josuha was Birch’s assistant when I came to get my starter 6 years ago,” Kelly said with a laugh as he remembered getting his Treecko that he named Vine all those years ago.

“Wow,” Ash said before turning towards May. “What about you? Did you get your Pokemon six years ago too?”

May blushed slightly. “N-No...Actually, I don’t have any Pokemon. I’m actually only here because Kelly convinced me that having a Pokemon would be a good excuse to leave the house.” She looked towards her twin, still feeling nervous about the entire thing.

“Small fear of Pokemon I take it?” Rian questioned, easily he could see that May was nervous around Pokemon and from the way she was eyeing Ash’s Pikachu she had some small amount of fear towards them not a full blown phobia but it was just enough of one that it would make her nervous around a Pokemon if they got close to her.

“A-A little,” May said in embarrassment.

“Now there’s nothing to be embarrassed about little lady,” Malik said putting a comforting hand on May’s shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with being a little scared about Pokemon. Let’s face it, they are insanely powerful creatures, but they can also be the best friends one can have, right Joshua?”

“Yes after all even some of the best professors and Gym leaders are scared of some Pokemon,: Joshua said with a smile as he reassured the female.

“He’s right,” Ash agreed as well. “Actually, I have a friend who’s afraid of bug Pokemon but loves water Pokemon. So there’s nothing wrong about being a little afraid. All it will take is just meeting the right Pokemon to help you feel better.”

May was still a little nervous, but felt the words of the three males and felt a little better. Smiling slightly, she nodded. “Alright then, I guess I’m ready for my first Pokemon then.”

“Great attitude,” Malik replied. “Joshua, you mind bringing them out?”

Moving to the case Joshua retrieved three pokeballs and turned to May handing them to her as he said “here you go May these contain the three starters.” 

The three balls opened, revealing a bipedal green gecko with twin tails, a cute orange and yellow chicken, and a blue quadrupedal mudfish with orange cheeks.

“Allow me to introduce the starters of the Hoenn region,” Malik spoke. “Treecko the grass type, Torchic the fire type, and Mudkip the water type.”

“Wow! They all look amazing,” Ash said in awe at the starter trio.

“Well since we are showing them off how about seeing what Treecko looks like fully evolved,” Kelly said tossing out a pokeball releasing a tall green Pokemon, it was his starter Vine a fully grown Sceptile.

“Well if we’re showing off fully evolved Pokemon,” Malik said as he pulled out his own pokeball. He opened it up and out popped a large blue Pokemon, the fully evolved form of Mudkip, Swampert. “Say hi to everyone Lorbel,” Malik said to the water Pokemon.

“Swamp!” Lorbel greeted happily.

“Well, if we are bringing out final evolutions.” Rian reached into his shirt and pulled out a Pokeball. “Then here, let me introduce my darling Ken.” He tossed the ball up into the and popping out from it was none other than bipedal humanoid-bird like Pokemon. “Everyone, meet my darling Ken, Ken meet everyone.”

“Balziken!” Ken greeted, giving a few punches to the open air and then performed a small backflip and landing on his feet to strike a pose giving them all a thumbs up. 

“So May who will you pick?” Joshua asked with a smile as the three fully evolved played with their Pre-evolved forms.

May looked at the trio of starters. Their final forms did look both impressive and a little bit intimidating, but she wanted to pick from the ones she could. She first looked at the Treecko. It gave her a bit of the creeps, but she didn’t want to say anything in front of her brother. She then looked to Torchic, who was definitely a cutie in her opinion. She then looked to Mudkip who smiled at her. She smiled back, only to receive a face full of Water Gun.

“Blah!” May said as she dried her face off. “What the heck is wrong with that Pokemon?! Why’d it shoot water in my face?”

“Mud…” Mudkip said sadly, turning around and his face drooping.

“Now don’t be too hard on Mudkip May,” Malik said to the brunette girl. “That’s actually pretty normal amongst their kind.”

“Really?” Ash asked in curiosity, while also feeling a bit sad for Mudkip.

Malik nodded. “See, to Mudkips, spraying each other is a sign of liking another person.” 

“He’s not wrong.” Rian said as Ken nodded right next to him. “In fact many Pokemon do the same thing in different ways to show they like certain people.” he motioned to Ken who was right next to him. “Ken here back when he was a little Torchic had the habit of spraying a small ember at me when he was excited or Happy.” He giggled as Ken flushed. “Of course, they grow out of it for the most part that is.”

“Oh, okay then,” May said. “Still, I don’t think I could handle getting sprayed all the time. Sorry.”

“Mud…” Mudkip said, tears forming in her little eyes.

“Uh oh, I was afraid of this,” Malik said. “Mudkip’s been here for a while, and hasn’t been picked by three other trainers before you May, so she’s starting to feel like she’ll never get a trainer.”

“Well that’s just dumb,” Ash said, surprising everyone before turning to Mudkip. “I’m sure that anyone would see that she’s a great Pokemon if given the chance. Plus she is still cute, right Pikachu?”

“Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed wholeheartedly.

“So I think Mudkip is a great Pokemon,” Ash said, smiling at the little water type.

“That’s real thoughtful of you Ash.” Rian giggled behind his hand. “I must say, you certainly have a way with words when it comes to Pokemon.”

“Heh, Thanks Rian,” Ash replied. Mudkip was wagging her tail happily as she leapt onto Ash’s shoulder and was nuzzling him. “H-Hey! Stop that! That tickles-hahaha!”

Everyone in the lab smiled, even May found it cute. Malik turned to Joshua. “Well Joshua, I don’t think the Professor would mind if Ash took Mudkip. She does seem taken with him.”

“You have a point Malik.” Joshua smiled, the sight of Mudkip smiling and happily nuzzling Ash brought a sense of warmth to his heart. “She seems to be in good hands.”

“W-Wait, really?” Ash said in surprise. “You’re okay with letting me have Mudkip?”

“I think it works out well Ash,” Malik said. “The professor won’t mind. He’ll be happy that Mudkip finally found a good trainer to take her.” Malik grabbed Mudkip’s Pokeball and handed it to Ash.

Ash looked at the ball before looking at Mudkip. “Well...what do you say Mudkip? Want to be my Pokemon?”

“Mudkip!” the little water pokemon chirped happily, making Ash smile.

“Alright! I got a Mudkip!” Ash proclaimed as he struck his signature pose, making everyone else laugh.

“So who will you get May?” Kelly asked with a smirk as he knew she would pick Torchic.

“I think I’ll go with Torchic,” May said, looking at the cute fire type. “He’s a little cutey.”

“Torchic!” chirped the fire bird happily. He jumped into May’s arms, which surprised her, but she like the fuzziness of him. 

“Good for you May,” Malik said as he recalled the Treecko. He pulled out a pink device and some small pokeballs. “Here’s your pokedex and some pokeballs to capture other pokemon. I get the feeling you’ll be a great trainer.”

“Thanks,” May said as she took the items and held onto her new Pokemon. She then turned to her twin. “What do you think Kel? Do you think I made a good choice?”

“Of course though I bet you will prefer contests to Gym Battles,” Kelly said laughing as he had done both.

“Contest.” Rian turned his attention towards Kelly, a certain gleam in his eyes. “You take part in Contest yes?”

“Of course I am a Grand Master Coordinator, I have been in contests since I started with Vine here, I am actually back for the Master’s contest this year so I decided to make the journey and get May to start hers,” Kelly said with a smirk, “Of course it does not hurt that I can run the gym challenge again to try and place better than semi finalist this time.”

“Wait, you’re taking the gym challenge?” Ash repeated in awe. “Well I guess that makes us rivals then cause I’m going to be challenging the Pokemon League too!”

“Well at least you are a cute rival unlike some of the others I have faced,” Kelly said, smiling at the blush on Ash’s cheeks.

“How interesting.” Rian smirked, tilting his head down to cover his left eye leaving his right on visible. “Well then, I have to admit that you have quite the rep on hand there Kelly.” He ran his fingers along the edge of his hat. “A very interesting rep indeed, I look forward to seeing you perform.”

“Yeah, not bad at all,” Malik agreed. “Well then, since May now has her Pokemon, I guess you two are free to head out. Too bad the Prof. wasn’t here to see it.”

***RIIIIIIING!***

“One sec,” Malik said as he pulled out his cellphone. “Hello?”

“H-Hello?! M-Malik! H-Hey listen, I think I may or may not be in a small, miniscule, amount of-Ow! Trouble!” It was Professor Birch, and from the sounds of things he sounded like he was running.

Malik smacked his forehead. Joshua gave his a questioning look. “It happened again,” he replied simply, which got a groan from Joshua which confused the others.

“What happened again?” Ash asked.

“Professor Birch got himself in trouble,” Malik replied. “Okay Prof. What’s the situation  _ this time? _ ”

There was the sound of what could only be barking, followed by the Professor yelping in pain. “Y-You remember that pack of-Ow come on! It was an accident!- Poochyena I was following? W-Well, I might have sort of, kind of gotten them upset with me-but it was completely by accident i swear!”

“Oh I’m sure it was an accident Professor, and accident that you could have avoided but didn’t, per usual,” Malik groaned. “Look, just keep your phone on, I’ll be there in a minute.” Malik closed the phone. “I swear, that good of a professor gets into more trouble than humanly possible.”

“I take it he’s in trouble with a pack of Pokémon.” Rian asked, as he had been on the side of having to rescue the Professor from being attacked by Pokemon, heck it was how he had gotten Ken by saving the Professor from a horde of Pokemon he had managed to piss off. 

“Unfortunately,” Malik said as he recalled Lorbel and walked out of the lab. “Look guys, I’ll take care of rescuing the Professor. You guys can all relax or head out in your journeys. I can handle whatever Birch has gotten himself into.”

“Well, I don't know about you, but I do believe I will be heading upstairs.” Rian sighed, massaging his temples. “Dealing with idotic moment after idotic moment has left me with a slight headache and I only know one thing that will help with this.” He turned towards the stairs. “Care to join me Ash? I believe you deserve the same treatment after what we had to go through.”

“Huh, oh sure,” Ash said before recalling Mudkip to its ball and following Rian upstairs. As he did, Joshua went off to check on the lab, leaving Malik, May and Kelly.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Malik said, smirking at the twins. They both nodded in agreement.

**~Scene Break~**

“Now, if I remember correctly the bathroom should be right-Ah ha! Here it is.” Smiled Rian, as he grasped the door handle. “I knew it was up here somewhere.” Opening the door, he walked inside gesturing for Ash to follow him in. Once they had entered, Rian walked over to the shower and started the water letting it warm up to the perfect temp and steam filled the room. “And for the last touch.” And without an ounce of shame, Rian began to strip off his clothing and his bracelets folding them neatly and placing his bracelets on top of his clothing. “Aren’t you going to strip Ash?”

Ash’s face was bright red with embarrassment. If Pikachu was with him rather than sleeping in the room outside he was sure his partner would be blushing to. “W-Why are you s-stripping w-with me in h-here?!” he stammered, feeling both embarrassed and surprisingly turned on by the sight of the naked Rian.

Now that his clothes were gone, Ash got a full view of Rian’s body he is lean athletic figure with compact muscles that run along his arms, legs, and chest. His muscles were defined and cut to look as if they were chiseled from stone. He has milk chocolate smooth skin not a single hair anywhere to be found, aside from his crotch. He has tribal rune like tattoos along his body, that run along his arms, to his shoulders, to his chest stopping just shy above his dark tan nipples and even some on his stomach/abs. He has a 2-thick 11 ½-incher and orange size balls. “Well, when ever I deal with something that is annoying I simply find the nearest source of water and bathe or swim of course I’ve only ever skinny dipped out on my travels.” He gave Ash a grin. “Don't tell me you’re embarrassed, you don't have to be this is just something I do to unwind.”

“R-Really?” Ash asked, blushing brightly. He wasn’t as dense as people considered him to be. He knew about the Pidgeys and Beedrills, but hadn’t really experienced anything besides some alone time during his journey when he could masturbate in secret. However, to be with another naked person before. “A-Are you sure?”

“Of course, it’s just you and me here.” He moved to step into the shower, holding out his hand out to Ash. “Just strip down, and join me that’s all I ask.” 

“O-Okay,” Ash said as he slowly began to strip himself of his clothing.

As his clothes started to come off, giving Rian a nice view of his body. Ash had a lean figure developed over years of adventures. He had a nice tan over his entire frame with a nice set of firm pecs, a faint set of abs forming on his stomach, toned arms and thick thighs. Ash had a tight fat bubble butt that jiggle much to Rian’s delight. To Rian’s surprise Ash was sporting a 13-inch long 3.5-inch thick cock with a pair of large pineapple-sized balls. Ash had no hair on any of his body except for his head. However, one thing that did surprise Rian was a pair of silver barbell piercings on Ash’s nipples.

“My, oh my.” Rian’s eyes romed over Ash’s body, lingering on his cock and his piercings. He hadn’t thought Ash would be this big, but he wasn’t gonna lie and say it wasn’t hot, and the piercings only seem to add to the feeling of attraction that Rian felt towards Ash. “You certainly are full of surprises aren’t you Ash, hiding all of this under those clothes of yours, not to mention that monster in your pants.” He giggled. “How do you keep those so well hidden?”

“R-Really tight underwear,” Ash gestured to the shockingly small set of briefs. “T-Though s-sometimes I-I m-manage to get it to go into my own butt to hide it.” He was blushing up a storm.

Rian’s tongue darted out licking his lips, a hungry gleam in his eyes as he reached out and grabbed Ash’s hand and pulled him into the shower. “Well, you’ll have to show me how you do that.” He purred, pulling Ash under the spray of the water. “I would love to see it~” Grabbing some soap and lathered his hands up. “You don't mind if I wash you do you? Believe me, it's going to help you relax.”

“I-If you’re sure,” Ash said, still blushing brightly at being naked in the shower with another male, another stupidly sexy male. He was trying his hardest to keep his own member from getting aroused.

Having been given the green light, Rian ran his soap covered hands along Ash’s shoulders and down along his arms, curling them inwards to rub under them and let his hands ghost over his pits and snaked down along his sides. “Hm, such muscle.” Purred Rian, as he hands curled around Ash’s waist and moved up along his stomach one finger dipping into Ash’s belly button and then slowly he hands his hands curled around Ash’s pecs and his fingers danced across his nipples. “Hm.” Grasping his nipples, Rian rolled them between his fingers and gave them a slight pinch. Resting his chin on Ash’s shoulder, lips curling up into a grin he started to tug on his nipples pulling them until they were stretched from his body.

“H-Haaah~” Ash gasped out a moan. His toes were curling and flexing as he struggled to resist Rian’s touch around his body. The fact that he was playing with his nipples was making Ash’s nerves go wild with excitement. His attempts to hold back his arousal quickly fell to pieces as his surprisingly large member went up to full mast and already started to drip pre. His nipples had become hard under Rian’s fingers. His balls were twitching and his asshole was clenching in excitement, making it hard for the raven-haired boy to think straight.

“What naughty moans you have Ash, are your nipples sensitive?” Rian’s fingers pinched his nipples, giving them a slight twist and another tug as he caressed his pecs. “I would have never imagined.” Pulling one hand away, he lifted Ash’s arm up and leaned his head around and dragged his tongue along Ash’s abused nub, peppering it with light butterfly kisses with brief contact of his tongue that licked up the water that was lingering on his body. “Have to clean these.” He mumbled, switching positions as he now had Ash pinned to the shower wall and was playing with one nipple while he suckled on the other scraping it with his teeth and nipping at the slowly hardening nub. His free hand traveled south, moving down to grab his and Ash’s members and rubbed them against one another.

“A-Ah~” Ash moaned out, clenching against the shower wall as Rian played with his nipples and dick. The younger male was shivering as Rian teased his body, making him feel new sensations he had never experienced before. He felt Rian’s hand on his nipple go downward, gently grazing his body. The hand went down to Ash’s large plump balls where Rian gave them a firm squeeze which got a large gasp out of Ash. “R-RIAN!” he cried out, his entire body bucking at the sudden squeezing around his most sensitive parts. He nearly climaxed right then and there, but only released a large amount of pre.

The amount of pre had surprised Rian, while he had seen Ash’s massive balls he didn’t think he would produce this much pre. ‘ _ And if this is just pre.’ _ Rian’s cock throbbed, his moans sending vibrations through Ash’s nipples. The raven haired teen before him was gonna drive him crazy, and they hadn’t done anything extreme yet. Pulling back, Rian took in a moment to take in the expression of Ash’s face and suffice to say he liked what he saw. “Seeing as how your clean here.” Rian kept his eyes locked with Ash, never once breaking eye contact as he slowly slid down his body until he was face to face with Ash’s cock pausing only for a moment to bury his face into the boy’s wet crotch and inhaled his natural scent. “So good, gods so good.” He mewled, nuzzling his nuts as he kissed the base of Ash’s cock and started to move down towards the tip.

“R-Rian~” Ash tried to gather up the strength to pull Rian away from his sensitive balls. His body however did not react, instead it seemed to revel in feeling Rian so close to him. The raven haired trainer wasn’t sure how much more he’d be able to stand if this kept on. “R-Rian...I-I f-feel w-weird~” he gasped out.

“Good weird? Or bad weird?” Rian hummed, pulling back to once more look up at Ash. His head tilted to the side as he grasped the cock before him and placed a kiss on the tip smearing his lips with the seemingly never ending stream of pre that poured from his cock. 

Ash wasn’t sure how to answer. A far part of his mind wanted to say bad and stop, but it was small and the rest of him did not answer the same. Instead, his mouth acted on its own. “G...Gooood~” he admitted, bucking slightly at the kiss to the tip of his dick.

“Wonderful to hear, cause now.” Rian moved his lips closer. “The fun can get started.” And slowly before Ash’s eyes Rian took the head of his cock into his mouth closing his lips around it and started sucking. While his mouth was busy, his hands got to work one grasping the shaft and started pumping it, where as his other grabbed Ash’s balls and began bouncing them around rolling them around in the palm of his hand.

“A-AH! R-Rian~!” Ash cried out, unable to move even if he wanted to as he was under Rian’s mercy. The raven-haired body shivered as the new sensation of a warm wet mouth around his cock excited his nerves in a way they had never felt before. Add the fact that Rian was playing with his swollen spunk-filled balls, his most sensitive areas, it was driving Ash’s already frazled nerves into a frenzy of excitement. “R-Rian~! Aaaah~!”

Bobbing his head up and down, Rian slowly took in inch after inch of Ash’s massive cock. With each bob of his head he would take another inch, and he was loving it feeling Ash’s cock pulse and throb in his mouth, his taste buds assaulted with the boys pre sending them into their own little slice of heaven, while his ears were twitching listening to the symphony of moans that came from the boy his own cock twitching as pre dripped down the shaft and on to the shower floor. Deciding to take it up a notch, Rian pulled back to the tip and did something Ash was least expecting he pushed himself down and didn’t stop as he took all 13-inches of Ash’s cock into his mouth and then into his throat gagging only for a moment as his throat adjusted to having such a large member in it.

“F-Fuuuuck~” Ash moaned out at Rian’s expert sucking. He never swore, not even when someone got on his nerves, but this was too much for any other words. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to take his entire length, much less into their mouth, but Rian was succeeding and making him buck in utter excitement. He could feel his nuts clench with need, ready to burst at any second. “R-Rian! G-Gonna c-cum! G-Gonna C-CUM!”

Those words seemed to spur Rian on more, he hummed around Ash’s cock his throat constricting around his cock squeezing it with all his might. His movement became faster, as Ash’s cock would vanish into his mouth and into his throat. He slowly pulled off with a loud wet “Pop” hands grabbing the shaft and began pumping it while his tongue traced along the slit. “Go on Ash, cum don't hold anything back let it all out and cum, spray your hot spunk into my mouth I wanna taste it, I wanna feel it land on my tongue.” He placed a small kiss on the underside, as he moved to the tip his mouth open wide and his tongue sticking out his mouth giving Ash’s cock another squeeze as he wanted him to cum so badly. 

“AAAAAH~” Ash cried out as that last squeeze was all it took. His dick erupted like a volcano of hot white spunk, blasting directly into Rian’s mouth. Most of it got into Rian’s mouth, but a lot of Ash’s jizz sprayed all over the older male’s face. It was like the young man was using his own dirtier version of Hydro Pump, unleashed a ludicrous amount of baby-batter that soon covered Rian’s entire face and upper body.

Rian had managed to close his eyes right when Ash came, and boy was he glad that he did. The boys cum was so thick, and so warm that it sent shivers through Rian’s entire body. All the cum coating him slid down his body some dripping off his nipples, and some managing to drip down on to his legs before being washed away by the spray of the shower head. Closing his mouth, Rian swallowed the mouthful of cum he had managed to catch and by the love of mew Rian felt like he had been hit by a full blown Thunder bolt as he clawed at the ground to keep from spraying his load right then and there. “Oooh, G-God so-so good-so much just.” Rian’s cheeks were tinged pink as he moaned hotly. 

“S-Sorry…” Ash gasped out, reeling from the intensity of his release. He did feel embarrassed from blasting Rian with so much spunk. One of the reasons he didn’t masturbate much was because it always took him over half an hour to clean up because of how much he unloaded. However, what Ash did not realize was that because of how little he actually got off, it left a lot of time for his spunk to build up, which resulted in bigger loads.

“Ash, there is no need to apologize.” Rian hummed, using his hands to collect what hadn’t been washed away and licked his hands clean. “That was, oh that was something out of a dream of mine to just be absolutely covered in cum like that.” He shivered, a small buck of his hips causing his pre to spray from his cock. “And you just made it come true, and I thank you for that.” He giggled with a wink.

“H-Heh...w-well I’m glad I could help I guess,” Ash said blushing. “W-Was that it? Are we going to finish showering now?”

“We’re far from finished.” Rian’s hand glided up his leg reaching around to grab at Ash’s ass. “There’s so much more to be done.” His other hand joined the first, and they pulled Ash’s ass cheeks apart letting his two pointer fingers rub and tease the boys hole. “See, that little blow job was only the first part, the second part well you said you could fit your dick up your ass why don't we see if you can fit mine~” 

“R-Really?!” Ash asked, sounding more excited than he intended. Most of his shyness had been left behind, replaced with an aroused excitement that left him actually wanting more. Normally he would just be one and done when it came to masturbation, however after having Rian suck him off, he didn’t want things to end now. He wanted to try more things out, but of course he wanted to make sure Rian was okay with it first. “Y-You sure Rian?”

“Of course dearie, this is about relaxation and fun and what i purpose is oh so fun as it is relaxing.” The fingers brushed against the rim, swirling around, massaging along the outside of his hole and the inner part of his ass cheeks ghosting over his taint. “All we have to do, is get you ready first.” Thanks to his fingers already being wet, and the two digits slipped right in and worked their way in deep swirling around and rubbing along the inner walls of Ash’s ass.

“R-Rian~” Ash moaned, revelling in the feeling of Rian’s fingers messing around with his asshole. His cock quickly returned to full hardness, bouncing at attention with need. Pre started to drip from the tip, going down the hard length to the balls. “P-Please R-Rian~” he gasped out, wiggling his ass in desperation.

“Oh my, so needy, so wanting.” Rian hooked his fingers inside of Ash’s ass and slowly pulled them apart stretching out his hole as he worked his fingers around the rim. “But, since you asked so nicely.” He stood up, keeping his fingers hooked inside of him only when he reached full height is when he pulled them out hands finding Ash’s hips and he lifted them up making sure the raven haired teens back was pushed against the wall as he lifted his legs up so his cock was pressed right against his hole. “You really want it Ash? Do you want me inside of you?”

“Y-Yes!” Ash exclaimed, any reservations he had thrown out the window. This entire session with Rian had been filled with new experiences and he wanted to keep going. He wiggled his ass against Rian’s dick, rubbing it with need. “P-Please! P-Put it inside!”

Rian chuckled as he loomed over Ash holding his hips in a near bruising grip, and Ash's greatest joy he could feel Rian’s cock began to slowly sink into him inch by thick inch. Had it not been for Rian’s grip Ash would be squirming with the smallest amount of discomfort, from the small amount of the burn and stretch from Rian’s cock. Rian himself did his best to not just start thrusting, wanting to fully enjoy himself as he pushed in until he was finally seated inside of Ash his balls pressing against his ass cheeks. “Fuck, your so tight Ash.” 

“Riiiiiaaaaan~” Ash moaned out, a huge smutty smile gracing his face as he melted to the sensation of Rian’s meat inside him. His own cock was twitching with excitement, creating a small puddle of pre on the shower flower. His plump butt was squeezing around Rian’s cock, practically sucking him in. Any pain he felt had quickly been dismissed and all he wanted now was for Rian to just utterly wreck him. “F-Fuck me Rian. P-Pleeeaaassseee~”

Groaning, Rian’s hips pulled back to begin to start a sow pace, letting Ash’s body adjust to the sensation of simply pumping his cock in and out, thought with the grin on Rian’s face it was more like a torturously slow place wanting to get out as many sounds as he could from the raven haired boy. And soon, the slow pace began to pick up speed Rian’s hips bucking against Ash’s body as his balls slapped against the boys ass with each thrust. 

Ash was happily moaning as Rian plowed his ass, slowly getting faster and faster with each thrust. His dick bounced with each time their bodies collide, spraying pre onto the floor. The only thing keeping him up were his legs and his hands against the wall which he felt would turn to jelly at any second from the pleasured sensations that coursed through him. Each thrust he could feel Rian stretching him, filling his hole with every inch of man meat he could. Ash’s tongue hung out of his gaping-grinning mouth as he kept on moaning out Rian’s name like a song that was stuck in his head.

Every thrust from Rian came with a short groan or a growl, each time Rian shoved his cock into Ash’s ass his inner walls would squeeze his cock with everything they had, granting him even louder groans from the dark skinned male. Lips meet lips, tongue meet tongue, as Rian smashed their lips together in a near bruising intense kiss thrusting his tongue into Ash’s mouth as he didn’t stop thrusting angeling his hips to thrust at different angels searching for something inside of Ash something he knew would drive the boy even more crazy then he already was and would no doubt push him over the edge. 

Ash moaned into Rian’s mouth as they kissed, his body reacting to Rian’s actions in almost rhythmic synchronicity. Each thrust into his ass made his nerve go wild and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. As Rian kept on thrusting into him, his hands scoured all over Ash’s body, feeling it up as he did so. His hands moved down to Ash’s crotch and he squeezed the rod, making Ash moan harder into the kiss. He then reached lower, grasping Ash’s thick still-full balls and gave a nice hard squeeze.

“HMM!” Ash moaned into Rian mouth, his nerves going into overdrive as the older male squeezed his nuts, making him writhe beneath him. That combined with the intense fucking inside him was all it took for Ash to unleash his second load, a blast of cum even bigger than the last. This reaction led to his ass squeezing down harder onto Rian’s cock, pushing it over the edge as well.

“SHIT!” Rian moaned between the kiss, his entire body shaking in pleasure as he rapidly started jamming his cock into Ash’s ass stabbing right into that very same spot he had been searching for. His cock throbbed and twitched, as he managed to slam in one last time before he sheathed himself inside and he came hard, a burst of thick hot spunk erupting into Ash’s body in a strong steady stream. Riding out his climax, Rian stayed inside of Ash pressing his balls against his cheeks as he pumped his cum into him. 

“RIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!” Ash moaned happily as he felt the older male’s spunk flood into his as he rode out his own climax. Ash’s seed splashed against the shower wall, creating a white waterfall of goo that cascaded down onto the floor, making a thing layer of spunk cover the floor. All the while Ash could feel Rian’s jizz blast into him, filling his insides fuller than some of his favorite meals. This was an experience he had never felt before, and now he hoped he would be able to experience it many more times to come.

Rian panted as he felt his balls drain all his cum into Ash’s ass while he watched Ash spray a waterfall of cum all over the wall something that was incredibly amazing to see and watch him do. “That was….was amazing.” Groaned the the young man.

Ash’s release came to an end and he slumped against Rian. “Y-Yeah~” he moaned, shivering as he came off his climax. He could feel Rian’s rod still lodged inside him, keeping his cum inside his ass.

Rian chuckled, leaning down to kiss Ash once more as he rubbed small circles along his hips. “See, didn’t I tell you this would be the perfect way to relax?”

**~The Next Day~**

“So you’ll show us the way to your hometown?” Ash asked as he, Rian, Kelly and May all stood at the front of the lab after spending the night in it. After his fun romp with Rian, he got to meet Prof. Birch, and had a fun dinner with the group before having a good night sleep cuddling with Rian.

“Yep we have to stop by and let the family meet May’s starter and knowing Dad he will throw a party, maybe we can spend the night and make use of the huge onsen.” Kelly said smiling.

“An onsen.” Rian’s eyes glimmered. “My, oh my, it has been some time since I’ve gotten to use one of those, they are just oh so much fun.” He giggled. “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” May replied, holding onto her starter Torchic. “I love spending time there. Hey, maybe you’ll like it too Torchic?”

“Torchic-Tor!” chirped the happy orange chicken.

“Hope you guys don’t mind one extra joining you,” Malik exited the lab, having a large backpack strapped to his back.

“Oh? You’re coming along as well Malik?” Rian asked. “Not that I think any of us will mind, but won’t the Professor need you here at the lab?”

“To get him out of trouble, probably,” Malik replied with a chuckle. “But he’s given me a new task. He’s asked to travel with you guys so that I can do some research not only of the Hoenn region’s rise in foreign Pokemon, but also do a bit more research on some of the variations that have been showing up. That, and I really need to get out of that lab. Getting kind of sick and tired of being Birch’s clean-up crew.”

Kelly let out a laugh and said “Welcome aboard.”

“Yeah, welcome Mal, this is going to be so great!” Ash cheered happily. “So what are we waiting for, let’s get going!”

“Great,” Malik said. “So are we walking, or do you all have Pokemon you can ride?”

Smirking Kelly pulled out his two pokeballs and tossed them high in the air while saying, “Showtime Ember, Fang,” Causing to massive fireballs to emerge from the pokeballs one almost white hot and the other a dark blue, as they crashed into the ground they revealed a black Rapidash and a larger than normal Arcanine.

“My my, aren’t those such a rare pair of Pokemon.” Rian marveled at the two, noticing one’s far normal size and the second being a different color. “You certainly have quite the pair of Pokemon Kelly dear.”

“Hi Ember,” May said as she patted the Rapidash. “Do you mind if I ride on you this time? I think I’m starting to get over my fear.” The Rapidash neighed happily, glad to give May a ride.

“Oh wait till you see my real contest stars shine they will blow you away,” Kelly said as he hopped on Fang’s back.

“Well, if everyone’s calling out their ride.” Reaching into his shirt, Rian pulled out a Pokeball with what appeared to be a flame-like symbol on it. “Now, Inferno let your flame burn bright.” Tossing the Pokeball into the air it opened up releasing a sphere of swirling flames that held a shadow inside of it. The sphere then burst apart into a showers of embers that fell like snowflakes as from the sun Rian’s one Arcanine burst forth landing before him. “Now that we’ve all got our rides, shall we be on our way?”

“Sure!” Ash said, pulling out his own pokeball. Last night he had called Professor Oak and managed to get several of his pokemon sent to him. He opened it up and out popped his biggest and strongest Tauros. “Hey Tauros, think I can get a ride?”

“Taur!” bellowed the bull, happy to let Ash ride him.

“Guess that just leaves me,” Malik said, pulling out a dark grey with a blue flame icon pokeball. “You guys might want to step back.”

Nodding, all of the humans and Pokémon gradually took a few steps back to give Malik some space and yet all of them were eager to see just what it was he was going to call out. 

“Time to Rock! King!” Malik tossed the ball. From it appeared a towering dark grey tyrannosaurid pokemon with blue and white spines.

“TRUUUUM!” bellowed the towering tyrant Pokemon.

“Holy!” The roar from the massive tyrannosaurid Pokémon shook the ground around them, small pebbles bounced and jumped along the ground as the leaves on the trees behind them were blown right off the limbs, even the limbs were blown off tress’s, a few of the local pokémon in the area had ran off in sheer terror as the roar itself told them one thing. 

This truly was a King, and you don’t fuck with the King. 

“Everyone, say hi to King,” Malik said with a grin. “He’s a Tyrantrum from the Kalos Region.”

“Whoa...he’s big,” Ash said in awe. May was cowering behind Ember.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Malik said as he hopped on King’s snout. “Let’s go. Last one to Petalburg is a rotten Poke-Egg!”

“Trum!” roared the dinosaur Pokemon as he stomped away from the group.

“Hey! No fair!” Ash yelled as he hopped on Tauros and the bull Pokemon bolted after the laughing Malik.

“That’s what they think!” Rian smirked jumping on to Infernos back and riding side saddle. “Inferno! Let’s kick it into high gear!” 

“Nine!” With speed that was almost impossible, Inferno took off in a gust of hot wind his movement swift and almost silent as they bolted right after the two. Kelly and May each hopped onto the remaining fire types and followed after.

A new adventure had begun.


	2. Maple Leafs on the Wind

Ash’s journey in the Hoenn region had certainly taken an interesting start.

First he met the enigmatic Rian who helped him out in dealing with the troublesome trio. Then he met Malik, the assistant to Prof. Birch who had a habit of saving said professor from several situations. Next came the sibling pair of Kelly and May, the former helping the later get her first Pokemon. May ended up getting a male Torchic while Ash was given a female Mudkip that had taken a shine to him. Then Ash ended up losing his virginity to Rian, and the two became surprisingly close. The next day the new group of friends left Littleroot Town together to explore the vastness of the Hoenn region.

It didn’t take them long to reach Oldale Town thanks to their pokemon. On their way, Ash and Kelly helped May learn how to catch a Pokemon and she managed to catch a spunky Azurill. They eventually got to town where they met Prof. Alden who told them about ruins. Things took a drastic turn when an evil group known as Team Magma came to take something from the ruins. Luckily, the team up of Ash, Kelly, Rian, and Malik scared off the grunts, but they did leave with some strange tablet. Luckily, the ruins were saved, and the crew got to see a secret colony of the ancient Pokemon Relicanth. With their adventure in Oldale town done, the group continued on to their true destination- Rustboro City.

“Wow, Petalburg City,” Ash said as he stared at the city atop his Tauros. Behind him were Kelly, Rian, Malik and May each on a different ride Pokemon. “So this is your hometown Kelly? May?”

“Yeah we grew up here,” Kelly said smiling as he looked out over the city.

“Hmm, pretty nice,” Malik said a top King’s head. “I believe we should walk from here. Don’t want to cause too much of a scene.”

Kelly said “Well we should head to our house first,” as he dismounted and recalled his pokemon.

Calling back his pokemon, Rian took a moment to take a small breath. “Ah, the sight of seeing the first city on a new journey is simply amazing.” He said. “And if I recall, there is a gym here yes? The first of many.”

“A Gym!” Ash’s eyes practically danced with joy, he had been meaning to check on the Gyms that the Hoenn region had, and hearing that there was one in the town they were in had his blood pumping and his heart beating a mile a minute. “Well what are we waiting for? Come on, let’s go check it out!” 

“Slow down there Ash,” Malik said, grabbing the teen by his hoodie, having gotten off and returned his Pokemon. “This is Kelly and May’s hometown, so we should follow them than run crazy. So you two, do you actually know where the gym is?” May was twiddling her fingers in embarrassment.

“Of course we do It is our Home,” Kelly said knowing his sister did not like to claim the gym like he did.

“Well...that’s convenient,” Malik blinked.

“Wait...the gym is your home?” Rian and Ash asked, both of them looking at the Maple siblings in shock and surprise.

“Yeah our dad is the Gym leader,” Kelly said starting walking down the road.

“Y-Yeah,” May agreed, still blushing slightly. “S-Sorry for not telling you guys earlier. I guess I just didn’t want you to think weirdly of us.” As she said this, she took quick glances at Ash to gage his response.

“Why would I think weirdly of you?” Ash asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “So your dad’s the Gym Leader, I happen to have two best friends that are Gym leaders who came with me on my first adventure.”

“Really?” Malik asked in surprise. “That sounds pretty helpful.”

Ash chuckled awkwardly, remembering the misadventures he had gotten into with his friends at his side. “Let’s just say it was an adventure I’ll never forget.”

“M-Maybe you could tell me more about it sometime?” May asked, moving a little closer to Ash while blushing. Her ample chest touched against Ash’s arms, earning a bright blush from the boy.

“Ok guys we are almost there but fair warning my Pokemon may swarm us since we are entering through the Garden,” Kelly said as he walked towards a gate and pulled a key out.

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” Rian said with a small shrug. “I mean if they are yours it just means they missed you and are happy to see you once more.” He smiled. “I for one enjoy meeting others Pokemon, it's always a treat for me.” 

Entering the gate Kelly walked through the woods and gardens till he came upon a nice sized pond that had several pokemon lounging about in it but the unique thing Kelly knew was that the pond connected all the way to an underground cave that his Wailord, Tide slept in.

“Whoa!” Ash gasped upon seeing the Pokemon lounging in the pond. “Kelly, are these all of your Pokemon?” He asked as the others sans May looked at the Pokemon as well and they had to admit they were impressed at the sight of them. 

“Yeah I left most of my pokemon Here while I escorted May to get Torchic,” Kelly said, at the sound of his voice a loud roar and large red and black Gyrados broke through the water, followed by a beautiful Milotic, a fierce Feraligator, and a Pokemon Ash had never seen that looked like an upside down squid, while multiple pokemon came out of the woods.

“A very impressive assortment Kelly,” Malik admired. “They all look well-taken care of. You’ve done pretty well as a trainer.”

“Indeed, one would think a trainer would be overwhelmed by the amount of Pokemon that you have. But, from what I can see you are taking very good care of them.”

“Oh that is because I am also a Grand Master Coordinator, so Some do gym Battles, others are for contests and some like both.” Kelly said as he rubbed the a Gyrados’s head.

“Yeah, he’s really amazing,” May said. “Actually, it was thanks to Kelly that I even decided to go out and be a trainer. Our dad’s trying to push me to be a gym battler, but I don’t think that’s for me.”

“But we should head in to see how everyone is,” Kelly said to his companions before saying to his pokemon, “ I will be taking Archer, Talon, Rage, Serenity, Tide and Cross with me when I leave the rest of you will keep training and protecting the Gym,” Kelly said as a large owl pokemon, a shark like dragon, Gyrados, the Milotic, Wailord, and Metagross all moved forward.

“Whoa!” Ash said, as he was familiar with the last four pokemon, but it was the first two that really caught his attention. “What kind of Pokemon are they?” He asked, stepping closer to the large owl Pokemon and the shark like dragon. “Are they from another region as well?”

“My oh my.” Giggled Rian, his lips pulling back into a coy like grin. “It would seem I am not the only one with a Pokemon from Alola.” 

“Not just Alola,” Malik stated. “It seems that you have Pokemon from several regions. Only one I don’t see here is one from Galar.”

“Yeah I have been to a lot of places, not fought in all the leagues but had to go as a judge for some contests.” Kelly said rubbing the back of his head.

“Wait so all three of you have been to this Alola region?” Ash asked finding himself to be interested in it if this region had different kinds of Pokemon and even more so if his three new friends had been to said region.

“I have, I worked with Professor Kukui for a bit,” Malik replied before chuckling. “Heck, he’s the one that helped inspire my main focus of study.”

“Yeah I went to Judge the Alolan Pokemon Pageant, Miss Alola and Mister Alola contests,” Kelly said with a chuckle.

“My oh my.” Smiled Rian with a giggle. “Seems you certainly got around now don't you?” he shook his head. “You should tell us more later, after all I seem to recall someone wanting to meet the Gym leader~” He teased looking at Ash. 

“Well lets go in then” Kelly said opening the door that led to the Gym’s main battle arena.

“Alright!” exclaimed a youthful voice. The teens all looked and saw at the far of the gym was a young boy with dark green hair, glasses, and school-clothes. “That’s it! Yeah!” he cheered excitedly.

“Max what are you doing in here,” Kelly called getting his brother’s attention.

“Huh?” the boy turned before spotting Kelly. “Kelly!” he exclaimed before rushing over and hugging the older male. “You came back! I missed you big bro!”

“Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?” grumble May, only to get a disinterested look from Max, which made her steam.

“Well of course we came back Mom ordered us back she said something about a gift for May, plus I had to pick up my team,” Kelly said hugging Max back and thinking of the paper hidden in his pocket that would let Max catch and own pokemon.

“Awesome,” Max said with a big smile. It was then he noticed the rest of the group, his eyes resting on Ash. “Ah! I know you! You were in the Silver Conference!” he exclaimed as he pointed at Ash.

Ash chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled his eyes closed as he recalled the Silver Conference. “Yeah, that’s me.” He smiled, happy to have someone know him for who he was even if the Silver Conference was a bit of a small sour subject for him due to how it ended.

“Yeah! You lost!” Max said, making Ash and Pikachu drop comically. “You’re name’s Alf, right? What are you doing here?”

Bopping Max on the head Kelly glared at him and said “Max apologize.”

“Why? All I said was that he lost,” Max grumbled.

“Because you are being rude, and where is Dad?” Kelly asked.

“He and mom went out for a bit, said they would be back soon,” Max replied. He then returned his attention to Ash. “So Alf?”

“It’s Ash.” Groaned the raven haired teen rubbing his temples in annoyance

“You were really awesome in the Silver Conference,” Max began. “But you obviously still have a long way to go. If it were me, I’d have won easily.” He puffed out his chest confidently.

“Care to repeat that shortstack?” Malik said. Max turned to him, only to stare up at the towering muscular figure who was glaring down on him. “Tell me, how exactly would you, a child that doesn’t even have his first Pokemon could have possibly done better than Ash, a trainer who has partaken in two leagues, and won the Orange Islands competition.” This surprised Ash, not having known that Malik knew about his accomplishments beyond the Silver Conference.

Rian placed one hand over his mouth, simply chuckling. “My, seems he’s got you figured out.” Thanks to his hand, none of them could see the smirk behind it. “Just goes to show you that you shouldn’t bad mouth someone just because you saw them on T.V.” 

“Uh...Um...Uh…” Max muttered, completely losing his confident bravado.

“You two made Max speechless,” May said in awe. “Would you be mad if I kissed you?” this made Malik, Rian and Kelly all chuckle while Max simply flushed in embarrassment and Ash had a slightly jealous look.

“Well I guess if you want I could Battle you Ash until Dad gets back or we could use the transporter in the office to contact Professor Oak and get you some more pokemon.” Kelly said turning to Ash.

“Sounds fine with me.” Ash smiled his usual cheery demeanor back once more. “I wouldn’t mind battling you Kelly. “What do you say Pikachu? Think you’d be up for it?”    
  
“Pi, Pikachu!” Pikachu cheered pumping his fist into the air showing that he was ready to fight.

Giving a Whistle Kelly called out “VINE,” and a green blur rushed into the room standing before Kelly who turned to Ash and said “This is my starter Vine he helped me when I took my first Gym Challenge.” the intimidating Sceptile stood tall.

Ash was almost bouncing with excitement, this would be his first real battle since he had gotten to Hoenn and it was causing his blood to pump through his body, the sheer adrenaline pumping through his system was simply wonderful. “Alright! Pikachu let’s do this!” He called, knowing that his faithful partner and friend would be by his side. 

“Pika!” Pikachu cheered, jumping off Ash’s shoulder and landing on the ground his cheeks sparking with electricity, Ash wasn't the only one who was excited as the Electric type was getting pumped. 

“Ok Malik will you be the Referee,” Kelly asked as he took the gym leader’s spot.

“Would be my pleasure,” Malik replied as he took spot in the middle of the field. Rian, May and Max were all on the side bench, waiting anxiously. “This will be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum and Kelly Maple. The battle will end once one of the trainer’s pokemon is unconscious.”

“Oh man this is so exciting!” Max exclaimed happily. “Kelly’s gonna cream Ash!”

“Max that’s not nice,” May said. “Ash has a chance to win this. He’s been a trainer for a while and has done pretty well.”

“Maybe, but he’s still nowhere near as strong and big bro,” Max said confidently.

“Now now, don't get too excited.” Chuckled Rian, somehow pulling a fan from out of nowhere and holding it in front of his face. “After all, always expect the unexpected even in battle.”

“Begin!” Mali declared, waving his arms to start the battle.

“Alright! Pikachu! Let’s kick things off right, show them your  **Quick Attack!** ” 

“Pika!” Silverish-white light surrounded Pikachu which then was absorbed into his body. With a war cry, he took off from the ground causing it to crack as she shot across the field with shocking speed.

“Jump the counter With  **Leaf Twister** and  **Storm** ,” Kelly ordered.

Sceptile jumped his arm blades glowing green as he spun in the air causing a whirlwind to form as he turned into a green twister with Razor leaf’s flowing around the wind.

“Pikachu! Dodge it with  **Quick Attack** and keep moving!” Ash called out, as Pikachu quickly did that. Using the speed he gained from Quick Attack, he did his best to duck, dodge, dip and avoid the whirlwind of leaves that were trying to attack him, zipping around the field as Ash tried to find an opening to attack Sceptile. 

“Vine use  **Speed Leaf** ” Vine glowed leaping out of the twister and shooting towards Pikachu his arm blades still glowing green as he rushed at the yellow pokemon sending him flying.

“Pikachu!” Ash snapped, as his friend flipped through the air and landed on his feet. “Pikachu!  **Thunderbolt!** ” 

“Pika! Pika! Pika!” Golden electricity sparked along his body, cloaking him in a golden aura of pure electrical energy. As the power finished building up, Pikachu finally let it go. “Pikachu!” The electricity ripped from his body, tearing through the ground as it shot towards Sceptile at frightening speeds.

“Vine slam your blades into the ground,” Kelly ordered before the Lightning hit Vine did as ordered letting the lightning dissipate into the ground, “Now use  **Bullet Seed Version 2** ”

Vine opened his mouth and started shooting seeds at Pikachu.

“Pikachu! Dodge it quick!” Pikachu began to move, bouncing around trying to avoid the seeds as they came right at him, and for a while he was able to do just that his small form and already fast speeds making it easy for him to duck and avoid the seeds as the came at him. Sadly, even with all his speed Pikachu wouldn’t be able to keep dodging forever and it soon showed when several of the seeds managed to nick his tail. “Pika!” 

Vines grew from the seeds sapping Pikachu’s energy causing him to slow allowing more seeds to hit him as Kelly turned and explained to Ash “Vine was the first contest winner I trained his moves are Fusion moves,  **Bullet Seed Version 2** is a combo of  **Leech Seed** and  **Bullet Seed** so it is over.”

“Huh, so Kelly knows how to combine moves, interesting,” Malik said, intrigued by this new knowledge.

“Yeah! Way to go big bro!” Max cheered, completely biased for his older brother’s seemingly assured victory.

“Ash, Pikachu,” May whispered. While she did want her brother to win, she didn’t want her new friends to lose either.

“Relax dearie.” Smiled Rian placing one hand on May’s shoulder. “Don't get your hopes down, after all the battle has only just begun after all.” He smiled snapping his fan shut. “He’ll pull through, just watch.” 

Ash bit his lip, both worried and excited as he looked at Pikachu and Sceptile, trying to figure out a way to fight back against the power Kelly’s Pokemon had. He tried to think of something, he had to have some way to turn the tides of the battle around and see if he could win this fight. ‘ _ How can I possibly counter his attacks?’  _ He thought, as he was trying to think of something to do, it was then he had a slight thought recalling how Kelly had been able to seemingly mix two attacks together. “ _ That’s it!  _ Pikachu! Listen to me! I want you to use  **Quick Attack** and combine it with  **Thunderbolt!** ” 

Pikachu had never once questioned Ash’s methods, nor would he wonder why he would ask him to do. So hearing him say combined two attacks in one was something he was confused about, but he would do it nonetheless. “Pika!” He called as the same silverish-white light covered his body, and at the same time he began building up the power for his Thunderbolt attack. “Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!” As Pikachu began charging towards Kelly’s Pokemon, something strange happened. 

Right before everyone’s eyes, the silverish-white light from before was beginning to change colors at first it was barely noticeable, but then right before everyone’s eyes Pikachu’s small form was soon cloaked in a storm of pure electricity, it was so bright and so strong it was completely tearing apart the ground as he dashed towards Vine looking very much like a living lighting bolt. “Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!”

“Goodness me.” Gasped Rian, his eyes wide in shock his fan lowered to show his face. “I don't believe what it is I am seeing.” He whispered loud enough for others to hear. “To think, this small Pikachu would be able to use an attack like this.” 

“Well Guess your Pikachu and you are something special to be able to pull that off so fast,” Kelly said as the dust settled to reveal both pokemon knocked out.

“Both pokemon are unable to battle, making this a tie,” Malik declared. The two trainers went over and tended to their Pokemon.

“No way!” Max exclaimed in shock. He was flabbergasted to see that his big brother had lost the battle.

May let out a sigh of relief, happy neither her brother nor her friend seemed to have truly lost, rather come out even.

“Ohhoohoh~” Rian giggled, smirking at Max. “I told you so, always expect the unexpected.”

“More than unexpected,” Malik stated. “It seems that by combining  **Thunderbolt** and  **Quick Attack** , Ash’s Pikachu seems to have figured out how to use his species’s signature move,  **Volt Tackle** .”

“ **Volt Tackle** ?” Ash asked his eyes were still wide in shock from seeing the attack, as well as filled with confusion seeing as how he’d never heard of the attack.

“Volt Tackle is a move that only the Pikachu line can learn,” Malik explained. “It has immense power, but also has some serious recoil to the Pokemon using it. Best be careful with it.”

“I forgot Rule One: Never underestimate an opponent,” Kelly said pulling a pokeball from the wall to put Vine in.

Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked him up. “Pikachu, you alright buddy?” He asked getting a nod from his partner who was awake, and while he was alright he was simply drained of his energy. “You did so well, I’m proud of you buddy.” 

“Pika Pika.” smiled Pikachu.

“Nice job Ash, you should have no problem beating some of the gym leaders,” Kelly said as he walked up to Ash.

“Ah shucks Kelly.” Smiled Ash with a small blush. “You’re gonna make me blush.” 

“Well, I was wondering who was causing such a commotion.” A voice called as two people entered the room. “Glad to see you both are back home.” The voice belonged to none other than Norman Maple Father to Max, May and Kelly.

“Dad!” Max said excitedly as he rushed over to his father.

“Hey Daddy,” May greeted as she also walked over to their father. “Are you and mom back?”

“In the Kitchen Honey,” Caroline called as she whipped up a snack for everyone.

“Ah, so you must be Norman, the Gym Leader here,” Malik stated as he, Rian and Ash all walked up to the family along with Kelly. “Professor Birch has told me quite a bit about you.”

“Oh, I take it you all are friends of my son and daughter yes?” Norman asked. 

“Yes sir, I am Malik, and these are Ash and Rian,” Malik introduced himself and the others. “We all met back in Littleroot Town and decided to travel together.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Maple.” Rian said with a smile, offering his hand to Norman who accepted it with a smile of his own giving Rian a firm handshake. 

“Please, call me Norman any friends of my children is a friend of mine.” The Gym Leader answered. 

“Dad! Dad!” Max exclaimed as he yanked on his father’s arm before pointing at Ash. “That’s Alf! He’s the guy who lost in the Silver Conference!”

“It’s Ash.” Ash mumbled, giving Max a small annoyed look as it was the third time the kid had gotten his name wrong. “And I told you before it was the Championship tournament.”

Norman let out a small laugh. “That I can see Max, that I can see.” He said, as he could tell his son was excited to see a trainer who had participated in a Tournament. “On another note, since you came from Professor Birch, tell me May what Pokemon did you get?”

“Yes May, I’m curious too,” said Caroline as she stood next to her husband.

May smiled as she took out her pokeball. “Torchic! Come on out!” She tossed the ball, and out popped her Torchic.

“Torchic-Tor!” cheered the happy chick pokemon.

“What?!” Exclaimed Max as he stared at the little orange bird. “You could have had something cool but you went with a little boring Torchic?! If it was me I would have definitely gotten a Treecko.”

“Torchic-Tor!” the fire type did not take kindly to Max’s insults and unabashedly started pecking the smart-mouthed youth without mercy, gaining many cries of pain from the glasses-wearing boy.

Ash watched Max get attacked by May’s Torchic making him smirk, feeling a sense of vindication at the bespectacled boy getting his just deserts for talking smack about him, and his battles. 

“I for one, think Torchic is a fine Pokemon for you to start off with.” Norman smiled at his daughter. 

“Thanks Daddy, and Torchic’s not my only Pokemon,” May said, surprising her parent. She plucked her second pokeball and tossed it in the air, bringing out her Azurill.

“Azurill!” cheered the little blue mouse Pokemon.

“Jeeze May, you couldn’t have picked a cooler Pokemon to catch,” Max said as she stared at Azurill, still slightly in pain from Torchic’s pecks. “I mean, there are so many awesome Pokemon, and you went for a boring little Azurill.”

“Azu!” Azurill growled as she started smacking Max with her tail. Torchic wasn’t happy with Max either with insulting his teammate, so he once more started pecking Max. The young Maple boy was scrounging about as he was attacked without mercy from May’s two Pokemon.

“He so deserved this,” Malik whispered to Rian, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face.

“Agreed, seems someone didn’t learn his lesson.” Smirked Rian, as he enjoyed the sight of Max getting smacked with Azurill’s tail. “Perhaps this will teach him to not put his foot in his mouth.”

“Ash, why don't you and your friends join us for some lunch.” Caroline offered. “You all must be starving after getting here, and I made more than enough to share with everyone.”

“Thanks, I am a bit hungry.” Ash smiled as he felt his stomach gave a small growl. 

“I do think a little lunch would be nice.” Rian agreed. 

The group began to head out of the arena to eat when-

**BOOM!**

A large explosion destroyed the wall and kicked up dust. The Maples and friends all coughed as the dust cleared, and standing at the newly made hole was none other than Team Rocket.

(INSERT TEAM ROCKET MOTTO HERE)   
(AN: We still refuse to write this brain-numbing nonsense)

“These idiots?!” Rian groaned slapping his hand against his forehead and dragging it down his face. “They are like a rash! They just don't go away.” 

“Oh I don't think we will have to do much,” Kelly said pointing behind the Trio to three looming Figures, “Those three hate being disturbed when they nap.”

“Huh?” the troublesome Trio said before turning back to see the three looming figures.

A fierce Feraligator, a glaring Malamar, and Stoic Golurk stood right behind the trio glaring down at them.

“This seems familiar doesn’t it Ash.” Smiled Rian as he saw the fearful looks on the trio’s face. 

“Yep, and we know what’s coming next.” Ash smiled, as the scene before him reminded him of when Team Rocket was introduced to Rian’s Tigre.

The three fierce looking Pokemon gave Team Rocket one look, a look that promised one simple thing. Pain, pure simple and sweet unholy pain, and that’s what they gave them the three Pokemon pounced on the idiots with the fury of a thousand angered Pokemon. A comedic dust could forming as limbis, could be seen through the cloud as attack flew out of it left and right, Meowth tried to crawl out of it, but a single tentacle reached out grabbing him around the waste and dragged him back in all the while he screamed in horror as he was pulled back into the fray.

Finally, with one attack from each one of the Pokemon the attacks slammed into Team Rocket and sent them crashing into the ground in a tangled heap of limbs. “Well that was fun.” Rian said. “Now will someone hand me a phone please.” 

**~That Evening~**

After Team Rocket’s short-lived attack, it was made sure that they could not escape until the Police arrived. The Police took Jessie and James away while handing their Pokemon to the group of Teens.

May got Jessie’s Arbok, Malik took James’s Weezing, Ash took both Jessie’s Wobbuffet and Lickitung (which she got back from the trainer in Johto), and Kelly ended up catching Meowth who was currently being “trained” by his other Pokemon. The only Pokemon left was James’s Victreebel which Ash suggested sending to a friend of his, so it was currently just waiting in its pokeball.

After the excitement settled, Norman and Caroline invited the group to dinner. They had a pleasant time, all the while Max continued to gush about Kelly’s Pokemon and his battle with Ash (who he continued to call Alf).

As night rolled by, the group decided to all go to bed. Kelly was sharing his room with Ash while Malik and Rian shared the Guest Room.

Kelly was thankful his room was the original Gym leader room that had been modified it included a huge bathroom with a soaking tub big enough to clean most of his pokemon save the truly giant ones, as he turned to Ash he said, “Do you want the first shower, or second or we could share to save water.”

“I don't mind sharing.” Ash shrugged as he didn’t mind sharing a shower, after his romp with Rian he found that he was a bit more confident. 

“Well Then let's hit the shower then we can go to bed,” Kelly said smiling as he stripped showing off a toned body from his years of traveling and training.

Ash nodded as he followed Kelly’s example and began to strip off his clothes, showing off his own body as well as giving Kelly a look at his cock.

“Wow that is quite the Piece you got there Ash,” Kelly said giving a low whistle at the sight of the cock.

Ash chuckled, his cheeks tinged red. “Heheh, what can I say? It's all me.” He smiled. “I grew up big.”

“Maybe we will see how you handle it later,” Kelly said with a laugh as he entered the bathroom.

As both Ash and Kelly stripped and prepared to wash up in the shower, Kelly’s siblings had snuck their way into his room. Max had wanted to ask Kelly and Ash questions about their adventures while May wanted some advice on handling Arbok. When they didn’t find the pair in the main room, they heard the pair talking in the bathroom and peaked inside. Both were astonished by both males’ naked bodies and got slightly excited themselves.

Standing in the shower, Ash let out a sigh of pleasure as the water drenched his body. The tension from slowly vanishing as the warmth of the shower helped him relax and slowly unwind. “This is nice.” He hummed, getting his head soaked to wash his hair so he could wash it out. “Hey Kelly, you don't mind if I get your back for you do you? I figured since we're sharing the shower we can at least give each other a hand.”

“Sure Ash,” Kelly said turning so his back and shapely ass were facing the other male.

Looking at Kelly’s ass, Ash felt his cock gave a twitch and he inhaled sharply. Approaching Kelly, Ash lathered up his hands and pressed them against Kelly’s back and set to work, letting his hands roam across Kelly’s back and up to his shoulders. The raven haired teen, moved his hands in small soothing circles along Kelly’s shoulder blades and then slowly moved down his back towards the lower portion and stopped letting one hand rest along the center of his spine and his other hand resting right on top of his tail bone. 

Kelly moaned lowly pushing his ass back towards Ash without realizing it, showing off a tight clean pink pucker between his soapy cheeks.

“Feeling good Kelly?” Ash hummed, as he moved his left hand down towards Kelly’s ass feeling a bit bold as he cupped the other male’s ass cheek, groping, and kneading it. Hearing a moan slip form Kelly, Ash found himself growing even bolder moving his other hand down lower to grab Kelly’s other ass cheek and groped them both, kneading them in his hands and pinching him. “Hm.” He hummed, pulling Kelly’s ass cheeks apart to get another look at his tight pink pucker sliding his finger between his ass cheeks and letting it rest against his hole but not pressing against it or fully touching it simply letting it rest there. 

Kelly let out another moan this time pushing back his hole twitching trying to pull the finger in, as the warm water cascaded down their bodies and slowly filled the room with steam both males unaware of the two watching them from the door.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ash pressed himself against Kelly, letting his cock rest against this ass cheek. His other hand glided across Kelly’s body, circling around towards his front. The hand moved upwards towards his chest, fingers ghosting over Kelly’s nipples he rolled the nub between his fingers before clamping them down on it and tugged on his nipple, even giving it a small twist. “I’ll admit, I’m a bit new to this.” Ash admitted. “But, I’ll give it my best.” Resting his chin against Kelly’s shoulder he toyed with his nipple and his hole swirling his finger around the rim using only his nail to trail along it and pressed against the center but once more refused to push it or do anything further. 

“Please,” Moaned Kelly his voice full of need and desire so much so it shocked his spying siblings and made them fall forward into the bathroom.

“Ooof!” the two grunted as they fell onto the shower floor. They looked up and saw Ash and Kelly staring at them.

“She made me do it!” Max exclaimed, trying to save himself from a possible beating, even it it meant selling out his sister.

“You little troll!” May growled at Max in anger.

“Guess we had a bit of an audience.” Ash chuckled, having not pulled away from Kelly even as May and Max were still in the same room. “What should we do Kelly? They did interrupt us after all.”

Panting Kelly turned spotting Max’s tent and the wet spot in May’s pants and said “Looks Like they want to join in to me.”

“Really?” Ash smirked, as his eyes followed Kelly’s and saw the same thing he did. He would’ve never imagined himself in a situation like this, but he wasn’t one to complain about things and the current situation wasn’t a bad one. “Well? What do you two say? You want to join us?”

“Y-You’re not mad?” Max asked nervously, something that surprised May just as well as they turned to their brother and Ash.

“At this point I am Horny,” Kelly said washing the remaining soap off of both his own body and Ash’s before turning the water off and moving to the towels to dry off.

“Nope, hard to get mad when it’s obvious that the two of you are as eager as we are.” Ash said as he dried himself off letting May and Max see his cock up close. 

“But since this is going to be more than Me and Ash you all need to clean yourselves before we go any further,” Kelly said standing naked his own 9 inch cock hard and leaking in the air.

“Huh? Clean ourselves? What do you mean Kelly?” Ash asked, as they had already showered or at least he and Kelly had so what did he mean by clean themselves.

Kelly proceeded to show and explain what and the purpose of an Enema was to the trio before sending them to clean as he went to bed and waited.

Ash was the first to arrive in the room, having gotten the point of an enema down easily and was able to get it down and finish to make it into the room before Kelly’s siblings. “Well that is something new.” He said, as the feeling of an enema was something he wasn’t used to, but at the same time he found that he didn’t mind it.

“Makes Rimming enjoyable and less hassle later,” Kelly said laid on the bed covers removed and a pad placed on top to keep the sheets and Mattress clean.

Ash chuckled sitting on the bed and moving over to Kelly, letting his hands move across his body resuming where he had picked off. One hand toying with Kelly’s nipples, and his other hand now toying with Kelly’s 9-incher wrapping his fingers around it and slowly pumping it, moving his hand up and down and rubbing his thumb over the tip pressing his nail into the slit. “Now, while we wait.” 

Moaning Kelly threaded his finger’s in Ash’s slightly damp hair guiding him down so his mouth was level with the aching cock a bead of pre soaking Ash’s nail.

Looking at his aching throbbing member, Ash leaned forward, letting his tongue slowly trace along his cock. He dragged it up to the tip stopping just under the head and then licked his way down towards his balls stopping at the base. He licked along the top of Kelly’s balls, and then licked along the side, moving so his head was just over the tip of Kelly’s cock and licked around the head not bothering to touch the slit. He opened his mouth, slowly lowering his head down over the tip and closed it around Kelly’s cock letting his teeth scrape along the shaft and scratching at the underside of the head.

Moaning Kelly tossed his head back his hips bucking into the warm moist mouth locked onto his cock as he let the pleasure wash over his body missing his Siblings entering the room naked.

May was struggling to cover her private parts, which was tricky considering her massive mounds that seemed to jiggle with every step she took. She was having a hard time keeping her pink perky nipples from slipping with one hand while the other was trying to cover the hairless pussy between her leg.

Max’s face was bright red as he covered his crotch. Unlike his brother and Ash, he wasn’t all that big. His dick at full hardness was only about 3 and a half inches long while his balls were fairly small. His butt however was nice, round and plump, which made him blush just as much.

Pulling off Kelly’s cock with a loud “Pop” Ash looked at the two of them and smiled. “No need to be shy, climb up and join us.”

Knowing her twin wouldn’t make her do anything she wasn’t ready for, May stepped forward. She turned towards Ash and smiled before moving forward and kissing him on the lips, surprising the raven haired male. The female brunette wrapped her arms around Ash, pressing her ample bosom against his tones chest while feeling his rock-hair member press against her stomach. After a minute had passed she pulled away blushing. “S-Sorry for suddenly kissing you Ash. I-I kinda wanted to do that since you helped me catch Azurill.”

“N-no problem May, to be honest I-I wanted to do the same thing.” Confessed Ash, his cheeks tinged a deep shade of red. Moving his hand away from Kelly’s chest he placed his hand on May’s leg and smiled at her. “We can do it again, and more but only if you want to I won’t go farther than what you want.”

May nodded, feeling more excited now that she knew that Ash felt the same. She lunged forward, claiming Ash’s lips with her own and pushing him down onto the bed. The hands of the two teens started to feel each other’s body up, exciting one another in a new way.

“Come on Max no need to be shy,” Kelly called trying to urge his little brother to climb onto the bed and join in the fun.

“K-Kay,” Max stuttered, blushing as he hopped onto the bed. He went over to his older brother and blushed as he stared at the thick shaft his sibling sported.

“Go ahead, explore, I will only stop you if it is something that hurts me,” Kelly said laying down so Max could explore his body.

Max blushed as his brother laid down. Carefully, he reached his hands towards his sibling’s cock, grasping it and barely reaching around with his fingers. Carefully, he started to pump the thick meat, moving his hands up and down its length and feeling the rugged skin of the larger dick.

Ash moaned into the kiss, letting his hands roam along May’s body his cock twitching feeling her breast press against his chest. Sliding his hands down her back, he found them resting on top of her ass and with boldness he never knew he had he groped her ass his fingers sinking into her ass cheeks as he groped and kneaded them pulling them apart before letting them go and giving them a small smack as he grinded against her.

May moaned into the kiss, loving the sensation of Ash’s hands on her ass. She pulled away from the kiss, letting out a heavy moan as she did so. As she raised up, her bountiful breasts bounced before Ash’s face, catching the raven-haired male’s eyes. Liking how her breasts caught Ash’s attention, May laid her boobs down onto Ash’s face, with her nipples just in reach of his mouth. As she did this, her hands went over to his shaft and she started to pump it. She was amazed to see he was bigger than her brother, and could hardly wait to give it a ride herself.

“Ash, May come over here I want to teach you both what Rimming is,” Kelly said as Max slowly stroked his cock. 

Ash could barely hear Kelly’s call, as his eyes were locked on to May’s breast. Seeing the mounds right there before him seemed to have drawn his attention, his tongue licked his lips as he saw her nipples were so close to him, gulping hard he leaned up and managed to latch on to her right nipple taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, his hands coming to rest on her as his thumbs rubbed small circles along them. His eyes closing in bliss, as he suckled on her nipple as if he was a newborn.

“Ah! A-Ash!” May moaned from Ash’s actions as she felt her nipples sucked on. It was sending ripples of excitement through her, more so than she ever felt through simple masturbation. As Ash suckled on her tit, her hands pumped Ash’s shaft, moving up and down the length of man-meat in a quickening pace.

“L-Looks like they’re a l-little b-busy,” Max said to Kelly as he kept on pumping his big brother’s cock, feeling slightly more confident as he did so.

“Then I will show you and maybe your moans will get their attention,” Kelly said, smirking as he moved Max so his ass was over his mouth and then went to town on the virgin hole.

“A-Ah! K-Kelly!” Max moaned as he felt his big brother’s tongue lapped over his tight pucker. He stopped pumping Kelly’s shaft, gripping it as he struggled to hold back the moans as his brother played with his butt.”A-Aaah~”

Ash’s hips bucked, his cock throbbed in pleasure feeling May’s hand pumping his shaft. He moaned around her nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud in his mouth as he pulled back to switch to her other breast and closed his mouth. “Hmm.” He moaned, as his cock began to ooze pre like a broken fountain coating his cock and May’s hand in his massive amounts of pre. 

“Aah~” May moaned, her mouth agape with pleasure as she felt Ash’s mouth switching between her breasts. She had always been sensitive when it came to her plump tits, and Ash was making her feel heat in ways she had never experienced before, and she wanted more. She could feel Ash’s cock twitching and leaking beneath her grip as she pumped it. The heat from the shaft drove her mind to desire to feel the length within her. Deciding to take what she wanted, May pulled away her breasts, creating a loud pop as the tit came out of Ash’s mouth.

“H-Huh?” Ash muttered, confused by May’s sudden movement.

“Ash,” May said with a lustful glaze in her eyes. “I want more Ash, I want you to be my first.” She rose onto her feet and positioned her cunt to just above Ash’s leaking cock-head. Careful, she lowered herself and grunted as she felt Ash’s dick enter her pussy and stretch it more than any dildo she had in her secret stash.

Ash threw his head back as a growling moan, feeling his cock being hugged by May’s pussy. The feeling was amazing, like his cock was being hugged by warm, wet velvet, his cock pulsed inside of her as the length and the grith of it caused her walls to push apart as he slid deeper and deeper inside of her. Soon Ash felt his cock touch May’s hynem, looking up at her and getting a reassuring nod Ash gripped her hips and held her in place before with one strong thrust he forced the rest of his cock into May’s pussy and broke clean through her hynem and buried his cock deep inside of her all the while it looked as if May was sitting right in Ash’s lap. Ash had to do all he could from not start thrusting, as the sensation of having his cock inside of May’s pussy was simply amazing.

“A-Ash~” May moaned happily as she felt Ash’s cock fill her. She was in pain from having her hymen broken, but the sensation feeling Ash’s full hardness inside her was driving her mad that she hardly felt the pain. Before the raven-haired male could even reply, May rose herself up off Ash’s rod, raising up until only half of Ash’s cock was still inside her. With a lustful grin she slammed herself back down, howling in pleasure as she began the wild ride of fucking Ash like bitch in heat.

Kelly worked his tongue in as deep as he could mapping out the virgin hole and getting it ready for what was about to happen after all If Ash wanted to fill one Maple Sibling up with cum he had to fill them all up.

“A-Ah!” Max moaned loudly, gripping onto his big brother’s rod as he shivered from the pleasure of having his ass rimmed. His little dick was sputtering pre onto his brother’s toned stomach, and his pucker was twitching with need. He could hear his sister’s moans as she was filled and started to ride Ash’s cock, and felt a deep urge to feel the same. “K-Keeelllllyyyy~”

Slowly Kelly added his fingers to the wet stretched hole working in first one then two all the way to three fingers pumping the hole with his tongue as he finished working it over. “Ok Max Time for the real fun to begin,” Kelly said after removing his tongue and moving Max with him so the younger boy was Face to face With Ash and May, before slamming in.

“AAAAAAH!” Max exclaimed as he felt his brother penetrate his ass, filling him to the brim and stretching the virgin boi-hole. The young boy could feel his big brother’s cock stretch his insides, making his eyes roll up as Kelly started to mercilessly fuck his ass.

“Holy! Fuuuck!” Ash hadn’t expected anything like this, May’s pussy felt so fucking good around his cock the warmth, the wetness, everything about it was just simply heavenly. His cock was twitching each time May slammed herself down on his cock, bouncing up and down like she had done it all her life, Ash’s hands on her hips as he didn’t even have to guide her simply sitting back and letting her ride him. That didn’t mean he was gonna let her do all the work, when she pulled off his cock he gripped her hips and slammed his cock up into her tight pussy right when she slammed down enjoying how her pussy clenched around his cock when he did so. 

“AH! Yes! Ash! Yes!” May moaned happily as she bounced up and down on Ash’s cock, feeling his length slam into her womb with each strik. As she rode the Ketchum-Cock, her bountiful breasts bounced wildly in rhythm with her rise and fall onto Ash’s shlong. The Maple girl’s pussy was squeezing down on Ash’s cock, her nerves going wild as she felt the Kanto boy take her virginity. She was so happy she could share her first time with Ash that she could no longer care about practically anything else.

Smirking Kelly started fucking his own brother before pushing him so he would start making out with Ash as he slowly built up speed working towards his own orgasm. Max was shocked at this, but was simply doing as his big brother lead. He was too lost as his elder sibling utterly wrecked his asshole.

Ash was surprised when he felt a pair of lips on his own, opening his eyes-when had he closed them-to look into Max’s hazy, lust filled orbs he smirked into the kiss. Taking account for Max lacking experience when it came to kissing, Ash quickly dominated the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the boy’s mouth and subduing it, his grip on May’s hips becoming a bruisin one as he started to slam her down on his cock at the same time he would thrust upward jamming his cock into her pussy, his mind slowly sinking into the same haze of lust that had overtaken the two other Maple siblings as he could feel his balls twitching showing that he was approaching his limit before he blew his load.

“AAAASSSSHHH!!!” May cried out as she felt Ash’s massive load flow into her like volcano erupting it’s long-pent-up tension. The force of Ash’s climax pushed her over the edge, making her orgasm atop Ash’s rod while she felt his seed flow into her. Her eyes rolled up as she felt spunk pump into her womb, making it expand slightly from the sheer amount that filled her. When her climax came to its end, she slumped forward, landing against Ash’s chest with her head laid next to his. Her face sported a fucked-silly expression, looking utterly blissful from the fullness Ash’s load had left her. “A...ma...zing…” she moaned out softly into Ash’s ear.

“Well you two looked like you had fun,” Kelly said pulling Max against his chest to reach down and rub the stretched hole so Ash could see it.

Ash had been left panting from his climax, May’s pussy having been trying to milk him for all he had and seeing as how hard he was he had given it what it wanted. With May on his chest, his hands had moved to hold her stead as his cock was still rock hard inside of her, and when his attention was called towards Max’s well stretched, recently fucked hole his cock twitched inside of May and if he was able to see his eyes he would see that they were so dark with lust that they were as black as pitch. “B-Believe me...it..was oh so..much fun.” He managed to get out with a smile on his face. “And I can see more to come right?” 

“Oh so Impatient but you are the guest,” Kelly said sliding his own cock out and holding Max on his chest his well fucked hole winking at the raven haired teen enticing him to claim it as his own.

Slowly pulling out of May, and laying her down on the bed Ash began to approach Max. His eyes locked on to his winking hole, a devilish grin on his face. “You know Max.” He began as he loomed over the smaller Maple his cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. “I never did say how I felt about you getting my name wrong, or bringing up the Silver Conference.” Gripping Max’s hips he took aim at his hole. “Let me show you just how I felt about that.” Without saying another word his cock slid right into Max’s ass and he didn’t stop until his balls were pressed tight against Max’s ass making him groan as he could feel Max’s ass clamp down on his cock as it invaded his hole. Once he was fully seated inside of him he didn’t waste any time and started thrusting slamming into Max’s ass with reckless abandon.

“HNGH!” Max grunted as he practically saw stars from Ash’s rough fucking. He was still reeling from his brother’s dick when he pulled out and gave him to Ash. Then to suddenly not only feel a larger cock shoved up his ass, but to suddenly have him utterly plow his already tormented asshole, it drove his frazzled nerves into frenzy. With each thrust Max felt like he got a shock of electricity to his systems. The older teen fucking him was striking his prostate with each thrust, making Max feel bolt of pleasure that made his dicklet sputter pre all over the bed. The young man felt like he would lose his mind.

Kelly leaned forward and pulled Ash into a kiss as the Raven teen wrecked the once tight little hole of Max, his hands helping hold Max steady as Ash moved faster and faster with each thrust.

Listening to Max’s cries as they echoed off the walls, Ash’s smile grew even larger seeing the once smart mouth boy reduced to this moaning, withering, crying mess below him was simply amazing. He leaned over him, his hips not stopping as he jammed his cock in and out of his ass pounding away with such force that his balls were slapping against Max’s ass with each thrust slowly thrusting his cheeks a nice shade of red, the feeling of his hole spasming and squeezing his cock as he drove him insane with pleasure was simply amazing. With every thrust, Ash would let out a sound that was between a grunt and groan as his thrusts grew harder and faster with each passing moment.

Reaching down Kelly fondled the Heavy nuts smacking Max’s ass working them in his hand trying to help make Ash cum.

Max was grunting and moaning out loudly as Ash plundered his ass while his brother assisted in said plundering. His younger mind was going utterly haywire from the intense fucking, making any coherent thought besides the sensation of the fat cock slamming into his ass impossible. In no time at all, the combined sensations overwhelmed the young man’s nerves. His balls twitched and the boy’s little dick sprayed out jizz. “AAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!” He screamed as he came, his ass clenching down tightly on the owner of the dick that caused his orgasm.

Ash hissed, feeling Max’s ass clamped down on his cock but he didn’t stop thrusting. Having came before hand, he was able to last a bit longer than he had before as he pounded away at Max’s ass wanting to leave a lasting impression on the boy as he pounded away at his hole with all he had. Slamming in and out one last time, he pulled out to the tip and then rammed back in deep letting out a rumbling moan as he felt his cock throb before he came and came hard, flooding Max’s tight channel with his thick warm cum, and just as it did before with May the sheer amount of cum that Ash pumped into the boy was causing Max’s stomach to slowly expand outward to compensate for all the seen that was filling his body.

“Haaaaa~” Max moaned as he felt Ash’s spunk overflow his insides beyond what he thought possible. Ash’s sudden release pushed Max’s nerves over the edge once more, making him climax as well. Like his sister, his eyes rolled up into his head before he slumped onto his brother’s chest, completely knocked out from the overload of pleasure.

Ash was left panting, mildly out of breath from quite literally pounding Max so hard he passed out from the pleasure. Slowly easing his now cum covered/dripping cock from Max’s ass he turned towards Kelly, a smirk on his face. “That’s two down, and you to go.” He smirked crossing his arms over his chest. “Think you can take what I can dish out Kelly?”

“Of course I can, But you sure you got another round in you,” Kelly shot back leaning back and raising his own legs to show off his hole.

Ash crawled between his legs letting his still hard cock slap against Kelly’s ass cheek, splattering with seed. “Oh believe me, I can go another round.” He smirked, placing his hands down by the sides of Kelly’s head and began to push his cum slicked cock into Kelly’s hole watching as inch after inch of his cock was swallowed up by the older Maple siblings ass, grunting as he slid right in shivering as for the third time that night he felt a warm, wet, and tight hole squeeze his cock his body popping with energy as if he had just been shocked by Pikachu’s  **Thunderbolt** until he was finally balls deep inside of Kelly and looming over him simply enjoying the feeling of his ass around his cock.

Kelly moaned as he felt his hole clench around the hard aching cock, wet with cum and juice from his siblings as he shifted.

Together their moans mixed in harmony of pure lust, as the wet slick, sounds of Ash’s cock sliding in and out of Kelly’s ass echoed and bounced off the walls. Ash’s hips were a blur, slamming in and out of Kelly’s ass pounding away with everything he had left, shoving his cock deep into his hole and pulling out to the tip his thrust causing the head of his cock to stab right at Kelly’s prostate with each thrust of his hips. He lowered himself down so he could put his weight into his thrust ravaging Kelly’s hole like a mad man. 

Moaning Kelly wrapped his legs around Ash’s waist pulling him in even deeper as his own cock leaked pre between their stomachs.

The close proximity between the two caused Ash to slam his lips against Kelly’s in a searing hot kiss, tongue meet tongue as they battled it out, with Ash coming out on top. His thrusts got faster, egged on by the heated kiss, one of his hands snaking down to grab Kelly’s cock and pumped it in time with the movement of his hips jerking forward as he could feel his balls pulling up no doubt getting ready for his third and possibly his most intense climax of that night.

Kelly joined Ash in orgasm his own spraying between their toned bodies as both teens moaned out in pleasure.

Ash sheathed himself into Kelly’s ass one last time, and for the third time in a row he came. And just like with May and Max, he flooded Kelly’s ass with the same if not more cum than he did his siblings pumping his load deep into his ass, and with so much that Kelly’s stomach bulged from how all of it being trapped inside of him. When it was finally over, he fell on top of Kelly not even caring for the seed covering their bodies

The quartet fell asleep exhausted from their activities and cuddled up to each other as they drifted to sleep.

**~The Next Day~**

After a blissful night of sleep (and fun), Ash and the Maple sibling all awoke for breakfast the next day. They met with Malik and Rian who teased them about their fun before joining Norman and Caroline for breakfast. They shared some fun conversation as they ate before going towards to the battle arena.

“Thanks for making us Breakfast Caroline.” Ash smiled, letting out a small belch as he rubbed his currently full stomach, he couldn’t help himself when it came to having Caroline’s cooking as he just had to have seconds, and thirds, and fourths it was all so good. “That was so good.”

“No worries, I love cooking big meals,” Caroline said smiling as she took the plates to the kitchen and cleaned the table.

“Yeah, thanks Mom, that was great,” May replied, having eaten just as much as Ash which surprised everyone. This got a chuckle out of Norman.

“My girls always had such a big appetite.” Chuckled the father of the Maple trio. “She’s eaten more meals than myself and sometimes the boys combined.” 

“Sounds like we’ll have our work cut out for us in our adventure,” Malik teased, which got a laugh from everyone and a half-sour look from May. “By the way Norman, are you certain you can’t give Ash his Gym Battle now? Most Gyms tend to have different teams for people with different numbers of badges.”

“I wish I could, but I can’t give him his badge just yet.” Norman said shaking his head, making Ash pout. Seeing Ash’s dejected look, Norman reached over and patted him on his shoulder. “Now, now just because I can’t give you a badge doesn’t mean I can’t battle you. Think of it as a look at things to come when it is time for the real gym battle.”

Ash had a big grin and was about to reply, however he was stopped when Malik spoke up, “Actually Ash, would you mind if I battle Norman?” Malik asked, surprising the young man. “I’ve been wanting to see how I stack up against a Gym Leader as well, as it has been quite a while for me. If he beats me, then you can have go, sound good?”

Ash pouted once more, crossing his arms over his chest much like a child. But even if he wouldn’t get his battle just yet, he would if Malik lost. “Ah, alright.” He said after a moment, while he wanted to have his battle he could at least wait and watch the battle between Norman and Malik, and if Kelly’s Pokemon were as strong as Norman’s then the battle would be amazing. “Sounds good to me.”

Malik smiled back. “Thanks Ash,” he said before placing a hand on Ash’s shoulder before leaning. “And if I win, I’ll show you some of the fusion moves I came up for you, and maybe a little more~”

Ash’s cheeks burned deeply as he felt a certain part of him twitch, and it took all of his concentration to not get hard. “R-Right, sounds fun!” He said with his usual enthusiasm trying to not let it show he was flustered. 

Malik chuckled before turning to Norman. “What do you say Norman, think you can handle a battle with me?” he said with a smirk.

Norman gave him a matching smirk. “That all depends, if you can last against me and my team.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Malik turned to Kelly. “Kelly, you mind acting as the referee for this one?” he asked.

“Sure no Problem,” Kelly said as he moved to his spot in order to start the match.

“Oh boy!” Max exclaimed as he, May, Caroline, Ash and Rian all sat on the bench to watch. “I can’t wait to see Dad battle and win!”

“Max, just because Dad’s strong doesn’t mean he’s going to win,” May tried to tell her brother. “I mean, Malik has some pretty strong Pokemon too. I mean, just wait till you meet King.”

“King? He nicknamed a Pokemon King?” Max repeated in confusion.

“Oh believe me.” Rian smirked, as Ash had to hold back a snicker. “When and if you meet him you’ll see why he nicknamed him King.” 

“LET THE BATTLE BEGIN,” Kelly called out loudly, after informing both parties it was a One on One and not an official Gym Battle.

“Gym leaders first,” Malik said with a mock-polite tone and a smirk.

Norman’s hand went towards his Slakoth’s Pokeball, but at the last moment he hesitated. Something about Malik put him on edge, and his instincts were telling him to take this battle seriously, to not use Slakoth, but to use his strongest Pokemon and not hold anything back at all. Moving his hand over, he grabbed the Pokeball lifting it up and smirked. “Alright, Slaking! Stand by for Battle!” He called tossing the Pokeball out and in a flash of light his Slacking appeared on the field looking as if it was sleeping on its side it’s arm supporting its head.

“Awesome!” Max said with stars in his eyes. 

“Oh my, I can tell just from here that he’s quite strong.” Rian said, looking at Norman’s Slaking he could see the muscle on the Pokemon’s body, not to mention he could tell that he was strong even if he wasn’t showing it. “This might be an interesting fight for the both of them.”

“Not bad Norman, not bad at all,” Malik said, analyzing the apeish pokemon. “Slaking, a Pokemon with strength rivaling that of a pseudo-legendary, but held back by its nature and it’s ability, making it a difficult Pokemon to use for any trainer, but I’m sure you’ve developed ways to use his weaknesses as a strength.” Malik smirked as he brought out a luxury ball. “Well, if it’s a ‘Normal’ fight you want, then it’s a ‘Normal’ Fight you’ll get. Stand Tall BeatBox!” he tossed the ball into the air, and out popped the pokemon.

“EXPLOUD!” roared a saurian-like purple pokemon with multiple yellow horn-like horns and two large horn-like tails. It’s eyes were blood red and it smashed it’s thick arms together, growling as it looked ready to rumble.

“Whoa!” Gasped the watchers of the battle, all of them covering their ears when they heard the cry of the saurian-like pokemon as its voice caused the entire building to shake and rumble, making small amounts of dust and debris to fall from the ceiling and caused the ground itself. 

“I never imagined you had one of those.” Rian said, as he had his pinky digging in his ear trying to stop the ringing sound. “Those are by far the loudest Pokemon that I know of and I can say that it’s not one of my favs at least vocally.” 

“Whoa! What Pokemon is that?!” Ash yelled, not knowing he was screaming as his ears were ringing, making it hard for him to hear his own volume.

“This Ash is BeatBox, my Exploud,” Malik said with pride as the purple normal type smashed his fists together. “His line specializes in sound-based attacks and in causing a real ruckus. BeatBox and I go way back, and he’s always ready for a fight.” Malik then turned to Norman. “You still ready to rumble Norman?”

Norman smirked, slamming his fist into his open palm. “I have to admit, this indeed feels like its going to be some fun for nor just myself but for Slaking as well.” He then reached out, as if he was offering his hand to Malik. “I believe having the honor of having the first strike belongs to you.” 

Malik simply smirked. “ **Boomburst** .”

“ **EXPLOUUUUD!** ” BeatBox unleashed a powerful massive blast of sound directly at Slaking. Neither Norman or Slaking were expecting the loud powerful first attack, leading to the massive strike on the ape pokemon, sending it flying into the wall. If they weren’t holding their ears from the loud noise, the spectators would have gasped at the sudden and devastating attack.

The attack had caused a massive amount of dust to cloak Slaking from view, but Norman didn’t look worried as he simply smiled. The cloud slowly vanished, and when it did it showed Slaking was now on its feet and not looking as if he had taken damage from the attack, the only sign being the small amount of dust that he dusted off his shoulder. 

“Impressive power.” Norman smiled, his arms were still crossed over his chest. “Now let’s see if we can return the favor! Slaking! Use  **Faint Attack** and follow it up with  **Brick Arm.** ” 

Slaking, to their shock looked up at Malik and BeatBox and smiled actually smiled it’s arms were waving from side to side slowly and almost like the Pokemo was drunk. Then, to the shock of them all Slaking vanished completely out of sight none of them were able to see where Slaking had gone nor were they able to track him.

“Slak.” From right beside BeatBox, Slaking appeared his right arm glowing with power as in a flash he rammed said arm into BeatBox’s side and with a sound of displaced air that ruptured the ground it sent BeatBox flying across the court, spiraling through the air before he bounced along the ground skipping like a stone before skidding along it creating a trench before coming to a complete stop. 

“Ploud,” BeatBox growled, hardly looking damaged at all from the attack. Rather, he smirked, looking like he was energized from the sudden strike.

“Heh, you surprised me Norman, didn’t think the big guy could move like that,” Malik said with a matching smirk. “But we’re far from done! BeatBox! Time for  **Back-Fire!** ”

“Exploud!” The purple pokemon roared as the holes in his tails blasted out in flames as he suddenly rocketed forward like a purple comet. The speed surprised both Slaking and Norman, not expecting such a heavy Pokemon like an Exploud to be able to move fast like that, much less expecting to see fire come out of BeatBox’s tails, a sentiment shared with the rest of the spectators.

“Now follow up with  **Thunder Hammer!** ” Malik called out. BeatBox’s arms first glowed bright orange before they were coated in electricity. Slaking managed to evade the first one, but the next one struck his arm, sending a powerful shock through combing with devastating force. BeatBox did not relent, continuing to slam his electrified arms into Slaking as he rocketed into him. “Pull back BeatBox, and unleash your  **Flamethrower!** ”

“Ploud!” Exploud jumped back away from Slaking, stopping his rocketing. He opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of flame directly at Slaking.

Slaking didn’t seem to be bothered by the multiple attacks, he withstood them all tanking each hit blow for blow. Each hit slammed into him, from the  **Thunder Hammer** to the  **Flamethrower** attack he took it all. Norman watched on, his smile growing bigger and bigger as Slaking’s own smile was growing as well as he continued to let the flame thrower hit before it finally died down. “I have to admit, those attacks were strong amazingly so.” 

Malik smiled back. “Thanks, and I’ll admit your Slaking’s a tough cookie. Most other Pokemon usually don’t last long against that combo of ours,” he said. “So, are you curious about  **Back-Fire** and  **Thunder Hammer** ? I don’t mind sharing.”

Slaking shared a brief glance at Norman, who gave a barely seen nod. “Indulge us, do tell us about those attacks.” 

Malik grinned. “ **Back-Fire** is basically simply  **Flamethrower** , but having BeatBox manipulate the fire through his tails to use it as an easy way to move around the field quicker then his species usually move. How a Pokemon attacks depends on where they are able to focus the elemental energies that reside in their bodies. Normal types usually have the ability to manipulate most type energies, so by having BeatBox focus the energy through his tail, he has his own way to boost about quickly,” Malik smirked at the surprised glances of the spectators.

“Whoa, I had no idea Pokemon moves could be used like that,” May said in awe.

“Yeah, me neither,” Max said, not even mad that he admitted to not knowing something that his sister didn’t know either.

“Malik’s amazing!” Ash said in awe, as he was amazed that someone was able to come up with moves like that. 

“Impressive, simply impressive.” Rian smirked. “How will you fair now Norman?”

“As for  **Thunder Hammer** , that’s just BeaBox combining the brute force of  **Hammer Arm** and the electric energy of  **Thunder Punch** ,” Malik waved about. “Honestly, that was one of the easier moves to teach BeatBox, and the one with the least number of incidents when attempting.  **Back-Fire** … yeah that one had a bigger learning curve.”

Norman let out a laugh, one that had him clutching his sides. “I have to admit, you have put a lot of effort and practice into learning and using those moves. You are a unique trainer Malik truly you are.” His laughter stopped, and his eyes sharpened. “Now, why don't I show you a few of our own! Slaking!” 

Slaking’s eyes snapped open, as his entire body was lit aglow with a burning red aura, his body bulging with power as his muscles bulged causing him to flex. The aura of power around him had the ground cracking under him, with a roar he slammed his fist into one another causing a small shockwave to emit from him. “Now! Get in close and use  **Counter Arm!** ” Slamming one foot on the ground Slaking shot off like he was using the move  **Extreme Speed** appearing right in BeatBox’s guard and his arms glowing slammed not one, not two, but a barrage of punches slamming them into his chest over and over again with each punch sounding like a roar of thunder causing BeatBox to be launched back from the force behind the attack.

“Don't Let up!” Norman smirked. “Attack hm with  **Thunder-Ball!”** Slaking roared once more, as his body was cloaked in electricity, electricity far more powerful than anything Ash’s Pikachu could let out. Then Slaking brought his hands together, focusing the power into the space between his hands forming it into a sphere of pure electricity that had a pitch blackish purple  **Shadow Ball** . “Now! Let it go!”

“Slak-KING!” With a roar of pure power, he thrusted his arms forward launching the electricity shrouded  **Shadow Ball** right at BeatBox. The power of the attack causing the lights in the gym to flicker and short circuit it slammed into BeatBox’s body and when it did it exploded in a firework like explosion that released a blinding flash of light nearly blinding them all as the explosion caused powerful winds that shook the room and the windows, scattering dust all around them. 

“Goodness!” Rian gasped, having blocked his eyes from the light and the dust to keep it from getting in his eyes. “S-So much power, such force.” He said. “This is incredible.” 

“Way to go Dad! You got him!” Max exclaimed happily, thinking his father had won.

“Don’t be too sure Max,” Malik said, confusing the young boy. As the dust cleared out, BeatBox stood proud, slightly damaged, but looking like he could certainly continue for a good while. “Nice moves Norman. I will admit, combining those combination moves were quite impressive. You won’t be mad if I try teaching some of my pokemon your  **Thunder-Ball** , would you?”

Norman laughed once more. “Not at all, in fact I would be honored if you did so I have had other attempting to try and replicate it but failing to do so. And from what I have seen, you are someone I believe to be able to pull it off.”

“I appreciate the confidence, especially since my field of study is in the development of new moves for Pokemon,” Malik said, surprising everyone in the room. “Wait, I didn’t tell you guys that?”

“That would have been helpful to know.” Rian said crossing his arms over his chest. “As this seemed to be an important fact that you neglected to mention.”

“Heh, sorry,” Malik said scratching his nose. “But yeah, my goal is to develop new and amazing moves for pokemon of all kinds to use. We only use moves that Pokemon can learn and slowly discover new ones. My desire is to push the boundaries of what Pokemon can do and show that moves are more than just simple attacks. With the right focus, they can be used as ways to better not only Pokemon battles, but the lives of Pokemon and people as well. Fusion moves like  **Thunder Hammer** and  **Thunder-Ball** are just another branch, and I won’t rest until I’ve made hundreds of new moves for not only my Pokemon, but for everyone.”

“Exploud!” BeatBox agreed, always liking it when his trainer got so invested in his work. 

“Well you are truly passionate about your work.” chuckled Norman. “You’re really starting to interest me into seeing just how far you can go with fusion moves such as my  **Thunder-Ball** move I would greatly like to see how far you can take it.” 

“Thanks Norman, but I think we should get back to the battle,” Malik said, his eyes becoming seriously focused. “And while fusion moves are great, sometimes a classic is needed. Your Slaking is strong Norman, but this will definitely leave a mark. BeatBox!  **Synchronoise!** ”

“Ploud!” BeatBox’s eyes glowed blue followed by his entire body. His horns, tails and mouth opened wide before releasing a powerful blast of sound.  **“PLOOOOOOOUUUUUUUDDDD!!!** ”

The sound wave was easily double the strength of Boomburst’s power, striking Slaking’s entire body. The ape Pokemon was sent crashing into the wall, but the waves would not stop. It kept pressing into him, sending wave after wave of psychically infused noise into the ape’s body, causing some serious damage.

“W-What is this move?!” May cried out, covering her ears.

“Synchronoise,” Malik replied. “A Psychic-typed sound move that causes double the damage if the Pokemon using it is the same type as the Pokemon being attacked, and since Slaking and Exploud are both normal types, well you get the point.” Malik turned back to the battle. “BeatBox, stop your  **Synchronoise** and use  **Back-Fire Hammer!** ”

“PLOUD!” BeatBox roared as he stopped striking Slaking with his continuous waves of noise and rocketed forward with crossed arms of glowing fighting-type energy. Slaking had no moment of reprieve before he was gut-busted by the twin arms of devastating force. “Now  **Thunder Freeze Bash!** ” Exploud raised his arms, one with Ice energy and the other with electric before striking down on Slaking with both elements down on Slaking.

“Slaking!” Slaking cried in pain by the unrelenting series of attacks.

“Slaking no!” Norman called out.

“Sorry Norman, but I refuse to lose this fight,” Malik said, his eyes seemingly aglow with determination. “BeatBox pull back now!” the Exploud stopped his onslaught and rocketed back to where he originally was. “This battle’s been fun Norman but I’m ending this now!”

“Well then, I would think one final attack to finish off wouldn’t you agree Malik?” Norman asked, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, this battle had his adrenaline pumping and his heart beating like a drum. “One finally attack, one last big bang what do you say?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Malik smirked. “What do you say BeatBox? Ready to rock the house and turn up the heat?!”

“Exploud!” the purple beast roared, ready for final showdown.

“What about you Slaking? You think you go for one more?” Norman asked.

“Slak! Slaking!” Slaking roared slamming his fist on his chest. 

“Alright, then since I took the first move, it’s only fair you go first now,” Malik said, as he and BeatBox prepared themselves for whatever Norman’s final attack would be.

Norman slammed his foot on the ground, his blood pumping even more as he smirked. “It’s time! Slaking! It’s time for the ultimate move! Use  **Giga Crush Claw!”** Slaking’s eyes gleamed as he slammed his hands on the ground, roaring out with so much force and power that he shook the very air itself. His body lit up, cloaking himself in orange and purple energy that covered his entire body as his hands glowed pure white-silver color that formed into a pair of razor sharp energy claws. “Are you ready Malik?! This is one of mine and Slaking’s most powerful moves! I hope you can withstand it!” 

Malik smirked before he and BeatBox raised their arms and teased the two to come at them. “Bring it.”

“SLAKING!!!” The ape Pokémon roared as he charged forward, stomping his way at shocking speeds as he readied to strike down BeatBox.

“BeatBox! Let’s show them one of our strongest moves. Rock the house! Unleash the heat!  **Synchro-BoomBlaze!!!** ”

BeatBox’s eyes glowed once more, and from his horns fire shot out. “ **EXPLOOOOUUUUUD!!!”** The purple Pokémon unleashed his biggest sound blast yet, and the flames coming from his horns turned to combine with the blast. The attacks merged, creating a fiery sonic wave of destruction, heading right for the incoming Slaking.

The two attack shot towards one another, the fiery sonic waves heading towards the glowing comet that was Slaking. Closer and closer they got before the two attacks clashed in the center lighting coming off the two attacks as they clashed in the center of the battle field cracking the ground and sending powerful shockwaves through the arena that rattled the windows and even cracked them. At first it looked as if the attacks were were evenly matched at least for a moment before there was a blinding flash of light and a massive explosion rippled through the entire building.

“AH!” the spectators all covered their eyes as the light blinded them. They all covered their faces as the room shook from the explosion. Despite the shaking and light, neither Norman nor Malik flinched or looked away, determination and belief in their respective Pokemon still holding strong as they awaited the result of the battle.

Smoke covered the battlefield, completely eclipsing the two Pokemon from view. Slowly the thick cloud of smoke began to vanish and clear away, and the spectators expressions were between shock, awe, and pure utter disbelief as there laying on the ground defeated was Norman’s Slaking looking worse for wear from the damage of the attacks and the recoil of  **Giga Impact** . 

“Goodness me.” Rian gasped in surprise and awe, his mouth hanging open slightly his fan having fallen to the ground. “Such power.”

“Whoa.” Ash whispered, his eyes wide and his expression one of complete disbelief and shock. He never thought that he would see something like this, so much pure raw power used by the trainer, and the Gym Leader he had wanted to fight only now that he had seen the power that Norman had he felt something worming it's way into his heart it was doubt, he was doubt his own skills of going against Norman, not just that but after seeing the battle he began to wonder about the other Gym Leaders in the Hoenn Region, were they all this powerful? Or were they even stronger than Norman? 

“Oh wow,” May said in utter disbelief. This was in many ways her first Gym Battle, and it truly was a sight to behold. While she still wasn’t sure she even wanted to have part in Gym Battles, she could not deny that the combat between two strong Pokemon and two strong trainers was an astounding sight. She also was really amazed not just by the power of the fusion and remade moves, but also the beauty they each held.

“D-Dad...l-lost?” Max muttered, looking like his whole world had just shattered. His father, his hero, had just lost a Gym Battle right before his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.

There was silence, then a chuckle could be heard, that chuckle turned into a snort, then it became full blown laughter and the source of that laughter was none other than Norman. “Now that! Was a battle!” He laughed clapping his hands, how long had it been since he had actually had a battle like that? One that pushed Slaking and him to use some of their more devastating and more powerful moves? That had his heart racing, his blood pumping, the sheer excitement of it all it was exhilarating. “Well Malik, I am impressed! You are one strong trainer! Not many have pushed my Slaking to his limits like this or been able to stand up to one of our best moves! For that I congratulate you both.” 

“Thanks Norman, I’ll admit that was quite a battle for us too, right BeatBox?” Malik called out to his Normal type. The Exploud was panting heavily, scratches and burn marks covering his body. Despite this, the sound-based Pokemon gave his best smile and nodded, pumping his fists into the air. “I got to admit Norman, you certainly earned your right as a Gym Leader, I can see why you would want trainers with at least some badges under their belt before challenging you, though I would suggest having some teams for lower-level trainers. It would help get you some more business and I think would help inspire more trainers here in Rustboro and nearby cities.”

After returning Slaking he smiled. “Hm, now that would be an interesting idea.” Norman said. “I have had some trainers here in Rustboro asking me to teach them a few things, as well as help them get better.” He snapped his fingers. “I can see it, I’ll get right on that as soon as possible. Thank you for proposing this to me Malik.” Shaking Malik’s hand he turned towards the still slack jawed Ash. “Well Ash? Still want to try and have that battle?”

Ash gulped as he shook his head. “Ah, T-thanks Norman, but I-I think I’ll wait on that battle.” He said chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head. “I think I'll wait and get some experience before trying to battle you and your Pokemon.” 

Rian smirked at Ash. “Ah, seems someone has decided to use his brain on this one instead of just rushing right into the battle.” he chuckled making Ash shh him and try to get him to stop talking, which just made Rian giggle once more. 

Norman laughed as well, moving over and patting him on his shoulder. “Relax Ash, I can understand what you are going through and I will give you some advice. Grow strong, train with your Pokemon, bond with them and together you’ll be able to accomplish great things with them.”

Ash was silent for a moment, before he smiled and nodded. “I will, thanks Norman.” 

“And not to worry Ash,” Malik said as he rested his arm around Ash’s head. “I’ll help whip you and your Pokemon into shape so that you’ll be able to make circles around Norman’s team.” He smirked over to Norman. “Better prepare yourself Norman, because when we return, Ash will give one hell of a battle, that I promise.”

Norman’s eyes gleam, as he gave Ash and Malik a smile one that showed that he was excited about the future battle to come. “Believe me boys, I will be more than ready for when you come back Ash and it will be a battle you’ll never forget.”

With the battle over and done with, the gang decided to head out and move on with their journey. Max was initially mad about his father losing, but Rian took him to a room to talk. Sometime later they returned out with Rian looking satisfied and Max walking funny, but accepting now of loss. 

Once they were all set to head off, the group bid Norman and Caroline goodbye. Max had opted to join up and thanks to a permit that Kelly got from Professor Birch, he was able to catch and train Pokemon. In turn, Norman gave Max a Slakoth egg that would be his first pokemon. At the same time, Caroline gave May her own Pokemon Egg, but kept it hidden about what the Pokemon would be. After a final goodbye, the group left Petalburg City for their next destination on their adventure.


End file.
